Amor Prohibido
by Mari.v
Summary: Mac Taylor es un joven nacido y crecido en Chicago, gracias a su dedicación e inteligencia fue aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York; pero hay un problema, no tiene donde quedarse: su madre decide hablar con su hermana para que le ayude a conseguir un buen lugar en el cual pueda quedarse mientras consigue algo de su agrado. Pero con lo que Mac no contaba era
1. ¿Decisión ACERTADA o EQUIVOCADA?

Buenos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a la CBS Y sus creadores, lo que pasa en esta historia sale de mi prolífica imaginación, cualquier parecido con hechos de la vida real es pura coincidencia. Esto es solo por diversión. Sin más nada que decir, los dejo con la historia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento mí despertador sonar, lo miro, son las cinco en punto, aunque entro a trabajar a las siete mi cuerpo está activo desde muy temprano, rara vez me levanto tarde, en realidad mi vida es demasiado monótona, me levanto, me baño, desayuno, me dirijo al trabajo, vuelvo a casa, me doy una ducha y me acuesto a dormir; algunas veces traigo trabajo a casa. A veces simplemente quisiera un poco mas de emoción en mí vida personal.

Trabajo en el mejor laboratorio de Nueva York, en realidad soy la jefa; no voy a negar que me encanta mi trabajo, es mi vida, desde pequeña me ha gustado ayudar a la gente, por eso fui a la academia de policía, después de un tiempo me convertí en científica y también en detective.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo directamente al baño.

Cuarenta minutos después estoy completamente lista para irme, salgo de mi apartamento y me dirijo al estacionamiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una semana comienza las clases universitarias, fui aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York, será muy difícil para mí y para mamá todo esto. Aquí en chicago está mi vida entera pero esta es una excelente oportunidad que no debo desaprovechar. Me quedaré con una amiga de la hermana de mamá; tengo entendido que es una CSI, muy buena por cierto. Me la imagino: debe ser una mujer de la misma edad de la tía Molly y esclavizada a su trabajo, su nombre es Stella Bonasera, apellido italiano. Según lo que me contó mi tía es una buena mujer, con principios, además es amable, cariñosa y comprensiva.

Mi madre dice que solo serán unos pocos días mientras encuentro algo de mi agrado y así todos somos felices. Lo último que quiero es vivir todo el tiempo que demora la carrera con esa mujer.

Solo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer Nueva York en contadas ocasiones, es una ciudad grande y muy movida, es muy diferente a Chicago, demasiado.

Ya todo está listo y arreglado para viajar, el vuelo sale a las nueve de la nueve de la noche, y estaría llegando a la media noche. En este momento quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda con mamá, después de la muerte de papá su única compañía he sido yo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin ya estoy en el edificio en donde vivo, fue un día completamente agotador, casi y no atrapamos al asesino, en realidad fue un caso muy difícil.

Me cerco al buzón y tomo mis cartas. Voy directo a mi puerta, la abro, saco la llave, entro y con las mismas cierro. Hoy llega un sobrino de Molly, es una buena amiga, no pude decirle que no. Según lo que me contó el chico tiene diecisiete, (cumple los dieciocho este año) es muy inteligente, tranquilo y callado. Además solo serán unos pocos días mientras consigue un lugar de su agrado en el cual quedarse. Desde que entré a la universidad he vivido sola; será un gran cambio para mí, aunque yo me voy temprano y llego demasiado tarde.

Coloco las cartas que llevo en la mano sobre la mesa, entro a mí cuarto, me desnudo, tomo una toalla y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy frente a la puerta, es muy tarde, miro mi reloj, son la una de la madrugada, estoy muerto del sueño, siento pena de tocar a esta hora, es muy tarde, ya debe estar dormida, lo último que quiero es incomodarla más de lo que ya debe estar esta señora. Según lo que me dijo el taxista este es el edificio y si no estoy equivocado esta es la puerta correcta.

Toco la puerta y escucho la voz de una mujer que dice –un momento- espero unos segundos y vuelvo a escuchar su voz, -¿Quién es?-

-…Hm, soy Mac Taylor- escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Me fijo en la mujer que me mira con sus penetrantes ojos verdes; su cabello es rizado: está algo húmedo, tiene unas piernas largas y tonificadas, su bata deja admirar sus curvas bien definidas y sus generosos y redondos pechos, es una mujer hermosa, creo que me equivoqué de apartamento.

-lo siento señorita creo que me equivoqué de apartamento- me mira confundida.

-¿No eres Mac Taylor, el sobrino de Molly?- la miro completamente sorprendido.

-¿Usted es Stella Bonasera?- ella solo asiente.

-me la imaginaba distinta- la vuelvo a mirar o mejo dicho admirar, va a ser unos días difíciles para mí.

-no entiendo-

-pensé que era una mujer de más edad- me mira intrigada.

-en realidad no soy muy joven que digamos- responde sonriendo.

-no pero…-

-¿Vas a entrar Mac?- pregunta divertida.

-si señora- respondo apenado y entro.

Cierra la puerta y me hace un gesto para que la siga, lo hago sin objetar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es un chico demasiado guapo para ser sincera conmigo misma: es alto, uno setenta y cinco más o menos, en forma lo cual se puede ver a simple vista, sus ojos son azules como zafiros, tiene una mira inocente y muy coqueta, su voz es profunda y muy varonil para solo tener diecisiete.

Lo guio a la que será su habitación de ahora en adelante, -bueno Mac si necesitas algo solo tienes que decírmelo-

-está bien así señorita Bonasera- dice con timidez.

-se me olvidaba, si quieres darte un baño es la puerta del fondo, mi habitación es la del frente, puedes tocar si me necesitas-

-de acuerdo y señorita Bonasera- lo miro atenta.

-¿sí?-

-gracias por aceptarme aquí en su casa, créame que apenas consiga un lugar en el cual pueda quedarme me iré-

-Mac no te voy a mentir, si vas a estar aquí solo te pido que me respetes a mí y respetes mi apartamento. No me gusta el desorden ni extraños aquí, quiero mucha responsabilidad de tu parte, y si lo que me dijo tu tía Molly acerca de ti es cierto no creo que tengamos problemas. No quiero que me tengas temor, puedes confiar en mí y hablar conmigo solo si quieres- asiente y me sonríe.

-bien, buenas noches Mac-

-buenas noches- salgo de su habitación y me dirijo a la mía a descansar, este día que por cierto ya pasó fue muy difícil, gracias a Dios descanso hoy y mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La veo salir y entrar a su habitación, no dejo de mirarla hasta que cierra la puerta. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que sería una mujer tan hermosa y sexi, es una diosa, jamás en mi vida me había gustado tanto una mujer mayor que yo, mejor dicho nunca, pero ella es simplemente perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Bostezo, vaya que tengo sueño, abro mi maleta, saco unos pantalones de chándal y una camisilla, en este momento lo único que quiero es dormir, mañana tendré tiempo de organizarme bien y conocer más de esta mujer.

 **N/A: Hola, son las 12:20 a.m. en mi país pero no importa. Bueno eta es mi nueva historia espero les guste y la disfruten mucho. Para los que siguen mi otra historia ya pronto la actualizo así que saludos y muchos besos y abrazos virtuales.**


	2. Territorios Desconocidos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto con un fuerte aroma a café, me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina, veo al chico colocando unos platos en la mesa, me mira y sonríe.

-buenos días señorita Bonasera-

-buenos días Mac-

-espero no le moleste, aunque si es así yo puedo pagar…- lo miro divertida.

-tranquilo no hay ningún problema- él asiente.

-muy bien espero y tenga hambre-

-no debiste haberte molestado-

-por mí no hay ningún problema- me sirve una taza de café y me la da en la mano y me siento, se sirve una para él y se sienta.

Detallo bien todo; hizo unos huevos revueltos acompañados de tostadas, avenas con trozos de fresas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y la taza de café, -me impresionas, aunque de verdad no debiste molestarte- lo veo y noto que solo tiene un bol con avena y la taza de café.

-¿Mac?- él está tomando su avena y se detiene para mirarme.

-dígame-

-¿por qué solo tomas avena?-

-señorita Bonasera lo demás era solo para usted- me levanto, me mira extrañado, busco un plato y un vaso, lo coloco en la mesa, vuelvo y busco el jugo de naranja, lo coloco en la mesa, empiezo a sacar de mi plato con tostadas y huevos, lleno el vaso con jugo y lo coloco frente a su avena.

-no era necesario- me dice sorprendido y al parecer algo enojado.

-claro que sí, además era mucho para mí-

-no le creo- dice serio.

-¿me estás diciendo mentirosa?- no me responde nada, -Mac debes comer bien, todavía eres un chico en desarrollo- empieza comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es una mujer demasiado terca y testaruda, le dije que iba a lavar los platos y no me dejó, es impresionante su forma de ser.

Estoy en mi habitación, es muy cómoda por cierto. No entiendo por qué vive sola, si en realidad es una mujer magnifica, un poco dominante a decir verdad pero en lo demás es perfecta, tiene una belleza única, tendría que estar ciego para que no me gustara, pero debo sacar estos locos pensamientos de mí cabeza, sería algo más que inapropiado involucrarme con una mujer mayor que yo, no puedo ni pensar lo que pasaría si mamá se enterara de algo así. Su único hijo involucrado o en el peor de los casos enamorado de una mujer que lo supera en edad y experiencia, no es que a mí me moleste, sería el hombre más dichoso con una mujer tan hermosa e inteligente como ella. Me regaño a mí mismo de solo pensarlo, además no creo que ella se meta con un chico menor que ella y menos conmigo.

Me visto para acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. Al terminar salgo y la veo lista para salir, lleva unos vaqueros, una blusa verde de escote en v que deja admirar sus atributos y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus rizos adornan su hermoso rostro, simplemente perfecta en todos los aspectos posibles.

-¿listo?-

-claro que sí señorita-

-Mac mí nombre es Stella- me dice mirándome directo a los ojos.

-de acuerdo Stella- sonríe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voy colocando todo lo necesario en el carrito de compras, Mac se quedó mirando algunos útiles de aseo para él, por lo que he logrado ver es un chico tranquilo, mejor dicho tal cual como me dijo Molly, es algo menos por lo cual preocuparme.

Minutos más tarde lo veo acercase a mí con una canasta llena. –espero que todo lo que tengas allí sea tuyo-

-bueno…-

-no tienes que comprar nada que no sea para ti, le dije a tú tía Molly que te ayudaría y eso es lo que voy a hacer. La alimentación y la estadía la ocupo yo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-no me parece-

-¿por qué?-

-usted no debe tomarse tantas molestias, ya mucho con aceptarme en su casa-

-Mac a mi tu presencia no me molesta en lo absoluto, por lo que he podido conocer de ti ere un chico tranquilo en el cual puedo confiar-

-pero…- no lo dejo terminar.

-pero nada, ahora devuelve lo que **TÚ** no necesitas- él acepta de mala gana.

Media hora después.

Ya todo está terminado y organizado en la avalanche, un poco serio, sonrío para mí, es un chico terco y taciturno para la edad que tiene, -¿Mac estas enojado?- no hace ni dice nada, -¿no sabías que es de mala educación dejar hablando a la gente sola?-

-yo no estoy enojado-

-muy bien, como tú digas-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya llegamos al apartamento. No entiendo por qué no me dejó ayudarla a suplir los gastos, es una mujer demasiado terca, dominante, no me imagino el hombre que se meta con ella.

La miro discretamente, está inclinada, se puede apreciar su duro y apretado trasero, sé que no debo estar pensando todo esto; pero es simplemente inevitable para mí, es una tentación y un castigo, cuando veo sus labios lo único que me provoca es besarla hasta quedarnos sin aliento.

La ayudo a organizar todo lo que trajimos, al terminar me indica que la siga hacia el sofá y nos sentamos.

-Mac yo sé perfectamente que lo único que querías era ayudar, en realidad eso no está mal, pero ahora tienes que pensar en lo que de verdad necesitas. Quiero que entiendas que lo último que me puede molestar es tú presencia-

-gracias. Pero no entiendo-

-cuando yo tenía más o menos tú edad hubo una persona que me ayudó desinteresadamente, en realidad yo no tenía a nadie hasta que lo conocí- se detiene.

-¿y sus padres?-

-yo no los conozco- noto la tristeza en sus ojos.

-lo siento-

-no tienes por qué disculparte- coloca su mano en mi mejilla y me mira directo a los ojos, -a veces es bueno dejarse ayudar- retira su mano y se levanta.

-gracias- ella solo me sonríe.

Está a punto de irse y la interrumpo, -señorita Stella-

-¿sí?-

-¿aceptaría salir conmigo esta noche?- me mira impresionada.

-¿y a donde seria eso según tú?-

-donde usted quiera-

-muy bien- su celular empieza a sonar, ella contesta -Bonasera-

- _que formal, aunque se escucha muy sexy-_ la veo sonreír.

-hola Brendon- dice seria.

 _-¿estás con alguien?-_

-sí, ¿por qué?- me mira.

 _-estas un poco extraña-_

-¿necesitas algo?-

 _-¿quieres salir esta noche?-_

-hoy no puedo tengo un compromiso-

 _-mañana sé que no vas a acepta, pero qué tal el próximo sábado-_

-muy bien el próximo sábado será- veo como toca su cadena mientras habla, me fijo en su bello rostro, no me canso de verla.

Momentos después coloca su celular en el bolsillo, -¡señorita Stella!-

Ella coloca su atención en mí, -dime Mac-

-en realidad quería decirle que si usted tiene otro compromiso podríamos ir después, por mi no hay problema-

-Mac… yo ya te di mi palabra, y además yo quiero hacer algo diferente en el día de hoy-

-¿segura?- ella asiente dedicándome una sonrisa.

-bien voy a cambiarme de ropa, no me gusta estar tan apretada en casa- la miro de arriba abajo, -¿por qué me miras así Taylor?- no digo nada y aparto la mirada, -¿estás nervioso?- no soy capaz de decir nada, me mira divertida, -tranquilo solo estaba bromeando- siento que mi cuerpo vuelve a funcionar normalmente.

Ella me da una última mirada y se dirige a su habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es un chico muy raro pero en el buen sentido, en él todavía hay un cierto grado de inocencia, no entiendo por qué no puedo conseguir a un hombre así, nunca he sido muy buena en las cosas del amor, cada vez que me gusta un hombre hay algo malo en él. Frankie fue el peor, casi me mata en mi anterior apartamento. Por el solo hecho de haberlo dejado, y como no iba a hacerlo si nos había grabado estando en pleno acto sexual, nunca me imaginé que terminaríamos así: él muerto y yo en el hospital, fue difícil recuperarme después de todo lo ocurrido, fue difícil superar que había matado a un hombre, cada noche tenía el mismo sueño pero en vez de ser yo quien disparaba era él.

Sacudo mí cabeza, lo último que quiero es dañar mí día con pensamientos tan desagradables.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estoy listo, me miro en el espejo, no me veo tan mal. Me siento muy nervioso, en realidad no lo entiendo, solo es una cena, jamás me había sentido así con una mujer y no es que haiga salido con otras chicas, es solo que ninguna me había encantado tanto como ella.

Con Stella todo es distinto, cada vez quela veo no se qué hacer ni que decirle, me siento un tonto. Me cautiva su belleza, su forma de ser sin excepciones. Me deja sin palabras, algunos me dirán que estoy mal pero es porque no viven con una mujer así.

Siento que su puerta se abre y me apresuro a salir, cuando lo hago la veo vestida con unos vaqueros negros, una blusa roja con un muy generoso escote, no se tiene que hacer mucho esfuerzo para mirar sus hermosos pechos cubiertos con encaje rojo. Su maquillaje es muy modesto lo cual deja admirar su bello rostro. Ella me mira, -¿vamos?- me pregunta mientras coloca su chaqueta.

-claro-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos a una pizzería la cual queda cerca del edificio, para mí son las mejores pizzas de Nueva York.

Mac entra conmigo, nos acercamos a una mesa y nos sentamos, él está frente a mí, muy nervioso por cierto. En realidad no entiendo por qué cada vez que estoy con él se pone así, no es muy hablador tampoco, aunque tal vez no me tenga confianza, Molly no me mintió en nada, es un chico de buenos modales, tranquilo, respetuoso en todo momento y muy guapo, tiene un rostro muy varonil pero un toque de inocencia. En realidad no creo que no tenga una novia, es algo imposible, si yo tuviera su edad no dudaría en involucrarme con él. Lástima que es un niño , no puedo ni creer lo que estoy pensando.

-señorita Stella- lo escucho.

-dime Mac-

-¿de qué le gustaría la pizza?-

-¿de qué te gustaría a ti?-

-de la que usted quiera para mí está bien- me dice con una sonrisa.

-muy bien-

Decido por pedir una pizza de peperoni y jamón. Minutos más tarde la orden está sobre la mesa con un vaso de gaseosa para Mac y uno de vino tinto para mí. Él come en silencio, lo detallo, tiene una mandíbula amplia, una nariz fileña, un rostro muy limpio y bien cuidado, su cabello está perfecto: un corte bajo el cual se le ve muy bien, sus cejas son castañas igual que su cabello, sus labios son delgados y rosados, es demasiado blanco. Está muy bien afeitado, se nota que es muy cuidadoso con su apariencia.

Cuando terminamos de comer Mac pide la cuenta y saca su billetera, yo saco la mía. Sinceramente nunca tuve planes de dejarlo pagar o al menos no solo. Él me mira, -yo pago-

-Mac no tienes que ser tan terco- niega y le paga al chico que está parado frente a nosotros, le da las gracias y salimos, -no puedo entender por qué eres tan terco-

-yo la invité, yo pago-me dice serio.

-muy bien, como desees-

-¿está molesta?-

-no Mac, no estoy molesta- seguimos caminado, en realidad no hubo necesidad de venir en camioneta ya que está a solo unas calles del edificio.

-se me olvido decirle que se ve muy hermosa- su comentario me hace detener.

-gracias. A mí también se me olvido decirte que te ves muy guapo esta noche-

-gracias-

-de acuerdo y qué vas a estudiar- seguimos caminado.

-química avanzada-

-muy bien, te tendré en mente- levanta sus cejas.

-gracias-

-¿te gusta Nueva York?-

-sí, mucho en realidad-

-me alegro que te guste-

-sí pero en realidad no tanto como Chicago- me aclara.

-te entiendo-

-yo me imagino que a usted le encanta-

-desde que tengo memoria he vivido aquí, toda mi vida está construida en esta ciudad-

-¿nunca se ha casado?- su pregunta me sorprende.

-¿por qué? No me digas qué tu quieres ser el primero- veo como sus mejillas se ponen rojas.

-yo… bueno…-

-tranquilo era una broma, en realidad nunca me he casado-

-no entiendo- lo miro desconcertada, -como un hombre no quera casarse con una mujer como usted-

-de acuerdo galán muchas gracias, ahora dejemos de hablar de mí y cuéntame de ti-

-¿qué quiere que le cuente?-

-¿tienes novia?-

-no-

-no te creo-

-hablo enserio-

-¿no eres muy bueno con las chicas?-le pregunto con intriga.

-en realidad no- me dice con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-¿pero sí has tenido novia?-

-sí pero nunca ha sido nada serio-

-ya veo-

-¿no me cree?- lo miro mientras camina unos pasos delante de mí, en realidad es increíble.

-no es que no te crea, es solo que no entiendo cómo un chico tan guapo como tú no tiene novia- él me da una mirada ¿coqueta?

-en realidad nunca me he preocupado por eso, además mamá es muy celosa-

-¿y usted tiene novio señorita Bonasera?-

-en realidad no-

-pues ahora yo soy él que no le creo-

-no soy muy buena consiguiendo hombres-

-pero no creo que ningún hombre no se atreva ni siquiera a intentar conquistarla- se perfectamente que se refiere a Brendon.

-al parecer-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos al interior del apartamento, la veo ir a la cocina y tomarse un vaso con agua, mi mirada no se aparta de ella.

Ella se acerca a mí, -¿Qué te parece una película?- me pregunta con una sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

-muy bien-

…

Estamos sentados viendo Forrest Gump, a Stella le encanta el teniente Dan, no entiendo, es un hombre completamente normal, pero para ella es guapísimo. En realidad no me importa ese actor está viejo, aunque en la edad perfecta para ella.

Cuando se acaba la película veo que ya está dormida, -Stella- ella murmura algo y se acerca a mí. No quiero dejarla aquí, me levanto me dirijo a su cuarto, para organizar la cama, cuando entro su dulce aroma invade mis fosas nasales.

Acomodo su cama y vuelvo a la sala de estar, la tomo en mis brazos al estilo nupcial, su cuerpo se siente tan bien, ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, veo su pacifico rostro, aun está dormida, siento su suave respiración, cuando llegamos a su habitación la coloco sobre su cama y la cubro con las mantas. Ella ronca, no tan fuerte pero lo hace, sonrío para mí y apago las luces.

Salgo de su habitación para apagar las luces y el televisor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto con el olor del café, miro a mí alrededor, estoy en mi habitación pero en realidad no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Salgo y me dirijo a la cocina, cuando llego veo a Mac y unos segundos más tarde el nota mi presencia -buen día señorita Bonasera-

-buen día Mac, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro-

-¿anoche tú…-

-si yo la lleve a su habitación, estaba dormida y no quise despertarla y mucho menos dejarla en el sofá-

-no debiste ponerte en esas-

-para mí no hay ningún problema. Además usted no es tan pesada- me lo dice sonriendo.

-¿según tú así estoy mal?- el deja de prestar atención a lo que está haciendo.

-claro que no, para mi usted esta perfecta tal cual como esta- su mirada no se aparta de la mía.

-muy bien. Gracias entonces- le digo alejando la mirada de la suya.

-solo digo la verdad-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento que alguien besa mí cuello, me despierto y percibo un cuerpo delgado encima del mío, agarro su rostro con mis manos, es Stella, no puedo evitar besarla, poco a poco el beso se va haciendo más caliente. Mis manos se dirigen a su trasero, lo acaricio, ella gime en mi boca, empiezo a explorar su suave cuerpo, acaricio sus duros pechos; ella me quita la camiseta. Me deshago de su bata, la volteo quedando arriba de ella, me mira con una sonrisa picara, beso su cuello mientras ella trata de bajar mis pantalones de chándal y mis bóxers; la ayudo dejando a mí miembro completamente erecto contra su vientre. Elimino sus bragas que están completamente húmedas, coloca sus largas piernas a mí alrededor, entro lentamente a su caliente y abrazador interior, comienzo a entrar y salir con un ritmo pausado, es la primera vez que estoy con una mujer y me alegra que sea con ella; nunca me había sentido tan bien. Stella empieza a aferrar sus uñas a mi espalda, empiezo a acelerar, ahoga sus gemidos contra mí boca y…

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de que solo fue un sueño, **un muy extraño sueño** ; siento mis pantalones apretados, me levanto de la cama y enciendo a luz. No puedo creerlo, estoy completamente duro por un sueño. Tomo mi toalla y me dirijo al baño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me levanto, veo a hora, 04:55 A.M. me quito mi pijama y coloco una toalla a mí alrededor.

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar al baño noto que la puerta está abierta y la luz encendida: no recuerdo muy bien haberla apagado. Entro sin más y me encuentro con la sorpresa de mi vida: Mac como Dios lo trajo al mundo frete a mí.

 **N/A: HOLA CARIÑITOS, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO LA SORPRESA? A MÍ ME PASA Y ME DÁ ALGO. (CLARO ESTÁ CON GARY SINISE) BUENO YO LES DIJE QUE IBA A SER LARGO Y ALLÍ ESTÁ.**

 **QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN ESTADO PENDIENTE DE MI HUMILDE HISTOIA.**

 **PARA LOS QUE LEEN SIMPLEMENTE AMOR, TRANQUILOS QUE DENTRO DE POQUITO ACTUALIZO.**

 **SALUDOS DESDE COLOMBIA.**


	3. Solo Por Un Roce

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salgo de la ducha y encuentro a Stella frente a mí con una toalla a su alrededor, ella me mira y busco mi toalla para taparme, no me dice nada y sale del baño.

Lo último que quería era hacerla sentir incomoda y eso es lo que acabo de hacer, debí cerrar la puerta. Simplemente no se me ocurrió que se levantaría tan temprano a bañarse, al menos no entro cuando me estaba a punto de bañarme, hay si hubiera sido peor: desnudo y con el armamento lista para disparar. Ahora no sé cómo la voy a mirar a los ojos de nuevo con tanta vergüenza que siento.

Entro a mí habitación y me visto, escucho su puerta abrirse y luego la del baño cerrarse. Todo es culpa de ese sueño, no puedo creerlo todavía, yo nunca había soñado algo así: se sentía tan real, sus besos, mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo, yo dentro de ella, fue muy extraño pero muy excitante. Va a sonar raro pero me sentía completo con ella; si alguien me escuchara diciendo esto me diría que estoy completamente loco. Aunque de pronto si lo esté, he visto mujeres mayores y muy atractivas pero no entiendo que tiene Stella que me hechiza, el solo verla pone mí mundo de cabezas, más que atraído me siento cautivado, y eso que apenas la conozco, no me quiero imaginar que pase cuando la conozca bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron. Se que fue mi culpa ya que debí preguntarle antes de entrar. Nunca me imaginé encontrarlo así, no entiendo por qué se bañó a esta hora, es demasiado temprano, no puedo borrar su cuerpo de mi mente, está completamente en forma, es poco velludo en todas partes, de solo pensarlo me sonrojo, pero lo que de verdad me impresionó y todavía lo hace es su miembro: es de muy buen tamaño y grosor, jamás había visto algo que se le asemeje, Mac está muy bien dotado y eso que estaba en reposo, no me lo quiero imaginar listo para la acción.

Sacudo mi cabeza, no debo estar pensando todas estas tonterías, debo hablar con él, no quiero que se sienta incómodo estando conmigo. Ahora solo necesito un baño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy vestido. Con todo lo que pasó no pude volver a dormir, estoy recostado en la cama, por qué esa mujer tiene que ser tan atractiva, por qué no me pudo gustar una chica que estuviera a mi alcance. Porque sí, lo admito, me gusta esta mujer.

Siento que toca mi puerta, -¿puedo entrar?- me levanto y yo mismo le abro, me encuentro frente a frente con su hermoso rostro.

-hola- me dice tratando de romper el hielo.

-señorita Bonasera, yo lo siento mucho-

-no tienes por que disculparte, en realidad todo fue mi culpa, debí haber tocado pero como la ví abierta y no escuche nada entré, pero créeme que no fue mi intención verte así-

-por mí no hay ningún problema, solo quiero que usted no se sienta incómoda al verme- ella me observa mientras hablo, ¡DIOS EL EFECTO QUE ESTA MUJER TIENE EN MÍ!

-todo está olvidado-

-muy bien- ella asiente y sale de la habitación dejándome más tranquilo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo mejor es olvidarlo todo, aunque en realidad no sé si pueda hacerlo, Mac tiene un cuerpo excelente, está perfecto, cualquier mujer estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Tiene todo lo que se puede desear en un hombre, guapo un buen cuerpo, bien dotado y para completar el paquete muy tranquilo, no tiene nada que envidiar.

Estoy sentada en mi oficina intentado despejar mi cabeza, ya lo que pasó, pasó y listo.

Cuando levanto mi mirada veo a Danny, le indico que entre, -buenos días Stel-

-buenos días Danny, veo que estás de muy buen humor- sonríe.

-y cómo no estarlo, Lucy dijo papá- me dice refiriéndose a su pequeña hija.

-Me alegro- le digo con sinceridad.

-gracias Stel, ¿y cómo te ha ido con el sobrino de tú amiga?-

-bueno...- a mí cabeza solo vienen imágenes de lo que pasó hace unas pocas horas. -muy bien en realidad-

-ya veo-

-sí, es un buen chico-

-es bueno saber que ya hay un hombre en tú vida- lo miro divertida.

-Danny es un chico de diecisiete años nada más-

-yo a mis diecisiete años ya estaba muy bien desarrollado- definitivamente está bien desarrollado, de eso estoy completamente segura.

-claro que está bien desarrollado, es solo que apenas y es un chico que se sabe defender por sí solo- más que para convencerlo a él lo digo para convencerme a mí misma.

-como tú digas jefa- me dice levantando sus manos.

-¿qué necesitas Danny?-

-Lindsey y yo queremos hacer una cena en la cual esté toda la pandilla y si aceptas puedes traer al chico-

-de acuerdo-

-¿cuento contigo esta noche?-

-¿a qué hora?-

-a la siete-

-de acuerdo- él asiente y sale.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy caminando cerca del edificio; sé que no debería salir solo, pero estar encerrado y sin nadie, a quién le miento, estar sin Stella me hace pensarla a cada instante. Quiero sacar ese sueño y la escena tan bochornosa de mí cabeza. Pasado mañana inician las clases universitarias, necesito conseguir un lugar antes de que todo sea más difícil de soportar.

Entro a una pequeña cafetería, cuando camino hacia una mesa siento que un cuerpo delgado tropieza con el mío. -lo siento- digo mirándola: es una chica de un metro sesenta aproximadamente, ojos color miel, piel clara, cabello castaño claro, en realidad es muy bonita.

... Continuará


	4. NUEVA ATRACCIÓN

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

La miro a los ojos y sonrío, ella hace lo mismo, la veo bajar la mirada y sonrojarse, es una chica preciosa, al pensarlo me siento aliviado; por un momento pensé que no iba a dejar de pensar en Stella.

-tranquilo- escucho su delicada voz.

-que bueno que no estás molesta-

-no tengo razón para estarlo-

-bien, mi nombre es Mac- nunca en mi vida había estado tan afanado por hablar con una desconocida.

-mi nombre es Alex... Bueno Alexandra-

-¿quieres tomar algo?- le pregunto algo nervioso.

-en este momento no puedo-

-lo ultimo que quiero es molestarse- ella niega.

-no me molestas en lo absoluto-

-es lo último que quiero hacer, yo solo...- no me deja terminar.

-tranquilo, fue un gusto conocerte. Adiós. Espero volver a verte- me dice y se va.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a mi apartamento, está todo oscuro, enciendo la luz, me dirijo al cuarto de Mac, toco la puerta, no contesta y entro.

Tomo mí celular y lo llamo, timbra y unos segundos después escucho si voz.

-señorita Bonasera-

-¿Mac donde estás?-

-yo estoy en la sala-

-Mac no hay nada que odie mas que me mientan-

-yo no le miento señorita- su voz se escucha seria.

-Mac estoy en tu habitación-

-ya veo- siento una mano en mi hombro. Salto del susto.

-por Dios casi me matas de un susto Taylor-

-lo último que quiero es matarla-

-¿donde estabas?-

-salí a caminar-

-Mac la próxima vez avisa- el asiente.

-lo siento si la preocupé-

-tranquilo-

-de verdad lo siento- me mira de nuevo a los ojos.

-no hay problema-

-no es que me moleste pero que hace aquí tan temprano-

-de eso principalmente quería hablar- su mirada cambia, está preocupado.

-No entiendo, ¿hice algo que le molestó?-

-no Mac, solo quería preguntarte si quieres ir a una cena conmigo esta noche conmigo-

Lo veo sonreír; -claro que sí-

-muy bien Mac, es a las siete-

-sí señorita- sonrío y salgo de mi habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya estoy completamente vestido, me miro al espejo, no me veo tan mal después de todo. Llevo una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negros.

Estoy en la sala esperando a Stella, me siento en el sofá. Unos minutos después la siento caminar hacia la sala de estar, cuando levanto la mirada la veo vestida con una blusa roja que deja apreciar sus hermosos pechos, una falda apretada que le llega unos cuatro centímetros antes de la rodilla, sus interminables piernas se dejan admirar. Su rostro como siempre está igual de hermoso e impecable, sus rizos están sueltos lo cual hace ver su cara aún más hermosa si eso es posible.

-señorita Bonasera-

-Mac, veo que estas listo- me da una ligera mirada.

-sí-

-bien creo que ya es hora- dice dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La sigo y salimos del apartamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos en la casa de Danny y Lindsey, Mac está en la sala hablando con los chicos.

-es muy guapo- escucho decir a Jess.

-es un chico de diecisiete años por Dios-

-Jess tiene razón- habla Lindsey siguiéndole la corriente a Jessica.

-claro que la tengo, promete-

-no puedo creer que estoy escuchando esto- niego con mi cabeza.

-oh vamos Stel si no estuviera enamorada de Don y se me presentara una oportunidad así no la desaprovecharía- la veo sonreír con malicia.

-Jess no quiero seguir escuchando por favor- ella me mira.

-hablo enserio- niego con la cabeza.

-ya veo-

-vamos Stella no creo que ese chico no se sienta atraído por ti-

-Mac es un chico, no creo que piense todo lo que ustedes están hablando-

-hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de la forma en que te mira; al parecer tú eres la única que no se fija- mira a Mac y vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

-Jess ya deja de molestar a Stella- dice Lindsey sonriendo aún con complicidad.

-muy bien pero hablo enserio-

NA: HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO Y SIGAN AHÍ PENDIENTES, SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ES SOLO QUE ME DA MUCHA FLOJERA PASARLO A MODO DIGITAL, NO SE SI DEJARLO ASÍ O AGREGARLE, ¿QUÉ ME DICEN?

DE TODAS FORMAS QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ MEDIANOCHE Y ESPERO ESTÉN BIEN.

SALIDOS DESDE COLOMBIA.


	5. INESPERADO BESO

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegamos al apartamento de Stella, todo estuvo muy agradable, la veo quitarse los tacones y sentarse en el sofá; me encanta verla más de lo que debo pero es inevitable, no creo que alguna vez una mujer halla gustado tanto como ella.

Siento que me mira y me vuelvo para mirarla; esos ojos son los más hermosos e hipnotizantes que he visto en toda mi vida. -¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta con confusión en su rostro.

-no señorita- le digo algo nervioso.

-Stella, me llamo Stella- dice con una sonrisa que me deja ver sus hermosos y nacarados dientes, no sé si lo he dicho pero esta mujer es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

-si Stella- ella asiente.

-de acuerdo, espero que de verdad te hallas divertido-

-claro que sí y muchas gracias-

-de nada Mac- me sonríe y se acerca a mí con sus tacones en la mano, me quedo paralizado, siento que coloca una mano en mi mejilla y deposita un suave beso en ella, se separa y la miro, -hasta mañana Mac que duermas bien-

-hasta mañana-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy frente a mí cita de esta noche, se llama Gary y no voy a negar que es muy guapo, un hombre alto de ojos azules, muy bien proporcionado, me hace recordar a Mac.

-Stella- escucho su voz sacándome de mi trance.

-lo siento, solo estaba pensando en... Algo- estaba a punto de decir Mac pero me detuve al darme cuenta.

-ya veo- toma mi mano y la aprieta.

-sí- le sonrío.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-ummm claro- se levanta y toma mi mano.

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, empezamos a bailar, coloca su mano en mi espalda, es un buen bailarín. -me ha encantado salir contigo estos últimos meses- se acerca más a mí y coloca un ligero beso en mis labios; lo miro y me doy cuenta que ya no siento lo mismo por él, me gusta pero no sé lo que me pasa.

-¿Estás bien?-

-sí- le sonrío y solo seguimos bailando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la sala esperando a que Stella llegue, no me gusta que haya salido con aquel hombre, no me da la mejor impresión, me disgusta verlo acercarse a ella y que la bese, él no tiene el derecho de besarla, esos hermosos labios... Pero qué estoy diciendo, no tengo ningún derecho a siquiera molestarme pero es inevitable, esa mujer me mueve el mundo cada vez que me mira.

Siento que Stella abre la puerta y la veo entrar, ese hombre está frente a ella y se despiden, él intenta besarla pero ella mueve sus rostro y lo besa en la mejilla, -hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana-

Ella espera un momento, se vuelve -¡Mac!- dice asustada.

-señorita Stella-

-¿Qué haces despierto?-

-la estaba esperando- su rostro se suaviza.

-Mac no era necesario- me dice cerrando la puerta y acercándose al sofá.

-pues para mí si era necesario- le digo poniéndome de pie.

-¿Perdón?-

-usted no debe estar tan tarde con ese hombre-

-Mac yo ya soy una mujer- me dice con molestía en su voz.

Me acerco más a ella y veo sus facciones, la tomo en mis brazos y beso sus labios, al principio no responde pero después siento su boca batallando con la mía, sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi espalda, la siento conmigo en el sofá situada en en mi regazo, meto mis dedos en sus rizos; la siento gemir contra mi boca, empiezo a besar su cuello, ella comienza a introducir su mano debajo de mi camiseta, todo mi cuerpo se estimula a sus caricias, la abrazo contra mí; de la nada ella se separa de mí; -Mac yo...- no dice más nada y se va a su cuarto.

N/A: mi historia también está disponible en Wattpad.


	6. ¿Arrepentimiento?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qué metida de pata tan grande la que acabo de hacer, besar a Mac, pero en qué diablos estaba pensando, ese chico podría ser mi hijo, claro si lo hubiera tenido muy joven, pero es que es guapísimo, por Dios que estoy diciendo, por nada en el mundo puedo permitir que vuelva a pasar, pero cuando me besó sentí que podía tocar el cielo con mis propias manos, a diferencia de Gary con el si sentí algo y creo que me estoy volviendo loca de remate.

Esto solo fue una equivocación y tengo que dejarle muy en claro que entre él y yo no puede pasar absolutamente nada más allá de la amistad, simplemente no puedo permitir que la gente diga que me estoy aprovechando, yo no siento nada por ese chico, aunque no voy a negar que si tuviera su edad no dudaría en involucrarme con él.

Sacudo mí cabeza y me quito el vestido, necesito un baño y espero que Mac esté durmiendo porque lo último que quiero es encontrarlo, salgo y me dirijo con cuidado hacia el baño, al parecer está en su habitación; -señorita- escucho su voz y me asusto.

-¿Cómo diablos te escabulles así?- él me mira sonrojado.

-mira señorita Stella yo lo siento mucho, de verdad, entiendo que pueda estar molesta y si quiere que me vaya me voy y...-

-Mac tranquilo, no tienes que irte-

-mire yo no sé porque lo hice, es solo que...-

-Mac no me tienes que explicar más nada, ya lo que pasó pasó y debemos dejar las cosas así de ese tamaño- él asiente.

-aunque no me arrepiento- me sorprendo al escucharlo.

-Mac...-

-no señorita, usted es una mujer demasiado hermosa como para ignorarlo y como ya le dije le pido disculpas si la molesté-

-de acuerdo, esto solo no debe volver a suceder, hasta mañana Mac ya es tarde, mañana tienes que madrugar-

-hasta mañana señorita-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yo sé que no debí haberla besado pero no pude evitarlo, es que cada vez que la miro lo único que quiero es besar es hermosos labios, esa mujer es perfecta, todo lo que se pone le queda bien, despampanante, tiene un cuerpo el cual quiero recorrer entero, besarlo, creo que me está gustando más de lo que debería; pero olvidarla no está en el menú, simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Hay muchas cosas en la vida que se te quedan incrustadas en lo más profundo y ella es una; es fácil mirarla y perderme en sus ojos, ese es mi lugar favorito, y no es que este loco es solo que creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, y no solo de su físico, sino también de su forma de ser, es una mujer distinta y muy inteligente, esto talves para muchos es una locura pero a mí no me importa el qué dirán.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la cocina, estoy a punto de irme, hoy me levanté lo más temprano que pude, no quiero encontrarme con Mac, siento tanta vergüenza de solo mirarlo, él pudo haberme besado, pero lo peor del cuento es que yo respondí a ese beso y me gustó. Que me juzgue el que quiera juzgarme.

No pude dormir en toda la noche recordando el beso, daba vueltas en la cama, esta vez ni escuchar una canción lenta me ayudó, decir que estoy arrepentida sería una gran mentira más grande que yo, me gustaría decir que sí pero no, es bastante descarado de mi parte ya que él apenas es un jovencito que ha empezado a vivir su vida, me siento como la mala del paseo y mucho más con el pensamiento que tengo, Jess tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, pero el simplemente está confundido.

-¿Qué pasa señorita Stella?- su voz me saca del trance en el que estaba y me deja asustada.

-¡Por Dios tienes que dejar esa mala manía! Casi me matas de un susto- el me mira avergonzado.

-lo siento no fue mi intención, solo quería volver a disculparme con usted, de verdad no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, solo fue el calor del momento-

-Mac ya dejemos las cosas así, hagamos como si nada pasó y ya-

-voy a intentarlo- lo miro sorprendida, él solo se va. 


	7. ¿El final?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No entiendo por qué la besé, solo la ví y no pude evitarlo. Creo que fueron celos, pero no debería sentir celos, eso me dice la lógica, pero mis sentimientos dicen otra cosa, esa mujer es la criatura más bella y sensual que he visto en toda me existencia, ¿Estoy enamorado? Sí completamente enamorado de esa fantástica mujer que me mueve el mundo, ninguna se le puede asemejar, es una diosa. Mi razón y mi corazón discuten entre sí, pero el corazón es el ganador.  
Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de una mujer mayor que yo pero sucedió y me gusta, verla vestirse para otro es algo que me carcome en lo más profundo.

Intento fijarme en chicas de mi edad pero simplemente mi corazón no me obedece, solo late más fuerte cuando la veo sonreír, cuando su mirada se fija en la mía.

Debe estar molesta por el beso, sé que fue impulsivo pero no me arrepiento, fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por el tropiezo de un cuerpo pequeño, la miro y es aquella hermosa chica de la cafetería, -hola-

Ella sonríe -hola-

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así- ella solo asiente.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- ella me mira impresionada y asiente.

-te llamas Alexandra ¿Cierto?-

-sí, y tú?-

-Mac Taylor- llegamos a la cafetería de la universidad y nos sentamos en una mesa, -¿Qué quieres tomar?-

-un café está bien-

Me levanto y pido los cafés, momentos después me los entregan y me dirijo hacia Alex.

-aquí tienes tú café- ella lo toma.

-gracias, ¿Vas a utilizar esos sobres de azúcar?- me pregunta con una encantadora sonrisa.

-solo una- le respondo y le entrego las demás.

-gracias- veo como le hecha cinco bolsitas de azúcar al café.

-espero que esté tan dulce como tú- ella me sonríe y toma su primer sorbo.

-sé que es raro pero me gusta-

-tranquila-

-qué pequeño es el mundo no crees?- yo asiento.

-¿Qué estudias?- me pregunta.

-química avanzada- ella me sonríe. -¿Y tú?-

-Psicologia forense-

-ya veo- ella me mira a los ojos.

-sí ya noto que puedes ver- ella se burla.

-muy lista-

Su teléfono suena, -disculpa- yo asiento y ella contesta, -dime Bobby-

...

-de acuerdo- ella cuelga y me mira, -me tengo que ir-

\- no hay problema-

Ella sonríe me besa en la mejilla y se va pero no son antes decirme: -gracias por el café- la sigo con la mirada hasta que la veo desaparecer en el bullicio de gente.

Miro mi reloj y me dirijo al respectivo auditorio, hoy llega un experto del laboratorio de criminalística.

Llego y tomo asiento esperando a que llegue, minutos después mis ojos se fijan en la mujer que me quita el sueño. Nunca me imaginé verla aquí, ella se fija en el público y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, ella desvía la mirada incómoda, escucho a varios chicos murmurar lo hermosa y candente que es. Algunos hacen comentarios más obscenos que me hierven la sangre.

-buenas tardes chicos y chicas- ella empieza a hablar.

-mas buena está usted- dice alguien y ella solo lo ignora.

-De acuerdo chicos mi nombre es Stella Bonasera y soy científica de profesión- lo que dice a partir de ahí mi cerebro no lo capta ya que me quedo embelesado con su belleza, tiene puesta una falda negra con una blusa de encaje blanco con un generoso escote que deja mucho a la imaginación, sus rizos perfectos están recogidos en un moño pero algunos rebeldes se le escapan y la hacen ver aún más hermosa si eso es posible.

No sé cuánto tiempo la he visto pero lo que si sé es que se ve preciosa.

Al parecer ella nota mi distracción y habla dirigiéndose a mí, -como ese chico que ven ahí, no está interesado en absolutamente nada de lo que estoy diciendo- su mirada no me deja y todos me miran, me siento nervioso, -sí no te importa lo mejor es que te salgas- tomo mis cosas, la miro por última vez y salgo.

Camino lo más rápido y salgo de la universidad, ya que no tengo más clases programadas para hoy solo me voy, camino sin rumbo alguno, en este momento no me importa a donde voy, ella está completamente molesta conmigo, tengo que buscar otro lugar donde pueda quedarme; no debí hacerlo pero no me arrepiento, pero lo mejor es sacarla completamente de mí vida.

Escucho una voz lejano a mí, -Mac!- me detengo y busco a la dueña. Es Alex, se acerca a mí, -hola- dice sin aliento, -casi no te alcanzo... caminas muy rápido...- le sonrío. Respira y vuelve a hablar -siento haberte dejado hace un rato, te ví salir e intenté alcanzarte pero caminas muy rápido-

-lo siento- ella asiente.

-te ves ido-

-no es nada- empezamos a caminar.

-sí estás tan distraído deber ser algo- no sé qué decirle, no soy muy bueno para abrirme a la gente.

-es solo que necesito conseguir un lugar para quedarme y no tengo la más mínima idea de dónde- le reveló a medias.

-hubieras dicho antes, no sé si te interese pero tengo un amigo que necesita un compañero para poder alquilar un cuarto, si quieres puedo presentartelo- sonrío para mí, está mujer es impresionante.

-claro nada pierdo en intentarlo-

\- confía en mí te agradará-

-sí tú lo dices- ella me mira directo a los ojos.

-hablo enserio, se que casi no nos conocemos pero me das mucha confianza-

-bueno pues muchas gracias-

-puedo llamarlo ahora sí quieres-

-no hay problema-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se fue molesto y apenado, creo que fuí muy dura con el; siento que hice mal: lo avergonze en medio de todos, debe estar furioso conmigo, cuando llegué no pensé que él estaría en ese grupo de jóvenes, aunque para ser sincera no fue el único que estaba distraído, muchos chicos más con las hormonas alborotadas también estaban pensando en lo que no debían pensar, no sé qué pase cuando vuelva, sé que no querrá ni hablarme y es lo mejor, no quiero que la escena del beso vuelva a ocurrir, Mac apenas y empieza a vivir la vida, solo está confundido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex me presenta a su amigo, el me mira un poco escéptico y empiezo a pensar que no es tan buena idea después de todo, -bueno Mac, ¿Estarías dispuesto a mudarte mañana?- yo asiento, no es que esté muy seguro pero no quiero seguir incomodando a Stella así que aceptar es la mejor opción.

-muy bien compañero- su teléfono suena y se aleja.

-no sabía que te conocía hace unos meses- le digo con sarcasmo, ella solo se ríe.

-era la única forma para que aceptara y como tú te vas a comportar muy bien no habrá problema-

-muy bien lo prometo-

-de acuerdo, tienes algo que hacer o prefieres ir a almorzar conmigo a un restaurante muy bueno-

-en realidad nadie me espera-

-muy bien vamos, ¿Bobby vienes?- él no le presta mucha atención y le dice que no con el dedo. Ella asiente para sí. -ok vamos-

-¿Caminando?-

-queda muy cerca de aquí-

Empezamos a caminar y minutos después llegamos al restaurante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy completamente cansada, abro la puerta y noto todo muy tranquilo, siento que hay alguien detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo su hermoso rostro. -¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto pero el me ignora y se dirige a su cuarto, hablaré con él mañana, cuando esté más tranquilo.

Cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mí habitación para poder descansar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despierto y me dirijo al baño, ya tengo todo listo, esperé una hora en la cual ella ya no está.

Me quito todo, tomo mi cepillo de dientes y le aplico pasta dental, me cepillo y cuando me doy vuelta veo a Stella totalmente desnuda frente a mí, ella intenta cubrirse pero ya lo vi todo, sus hermosos pechos erectos, sus sensuales caderas y perfecto monte de Venus, su piel oliva se ve pulcra y provocativa, PADRE SANTO que criatura más perfecta es esa mujer, quiero acercarme, tomarla en mis brazos y devorarla completa pero freno mis pensamientos, hago todo lo contrario tomo una toalla cierro los ojos y se la entiendo, siento cuando la toma de mi mano.

-gracias- cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya no está.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qué diablos acabó de pasar? Se me hizo tarde, él siempre se vá temprano, que vergüenza, estaba desnudo y su miembro estaba en reposo y aún es enorme, ¡Stella! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Este chico me va a volver loca.

Por un momento quice besarlo pero me abstuve de hacerlo, mi mente no lo ve como un joven sino como un hombre muy capaz de satisfacer a cualquier mujer y cierto, es guapísimo y cuando está molesto aún más.

Debo pedirle disculpas por todo lo que pasó ayer, me pasé y de verdad lo lamento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No tengo idea de dónde saqué tanto autocontrol pero lo hice, su cuerpo es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, sé que no es el mejor momento para pensar en eso pero es real, estoy enamorado de esa mujer y creo que es de la primera que me he enamorado.

Cuando termino de bañarme voy a mí habitación a cambiarme, unos momentos después escucho su puerta abrirse y otra cerrarse.

Esta mujer es un completo enigma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Termino de alistarme completamente y salgo para tomarme un café, -señorita Stella- me vuelvo y veo que me extiende la llave del apartamento, lo miro completamente y noto que lleva todo lo que trajo la primera vez que llegó.

Lo miro impresionada, -Mac yo primero que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó ayer-

-señorita Bonasera eso ya no importa, yo no puedo vivir aquí, ya es algo que se me hace imposible-

-¿Te moleste demasiado?- él sonríe.

-no usted no es ninguna molestía...- el se acerca hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia, -es todo lo contrario, usted es una mujer muy hermosa y provocativa...- lo miro sorprendida; -yo ya no puedo seguir viéndola e ignorar que no la deseo, me he enamorado de usted.- su confesión me deja completamente impactada.

-Mac yo no sé qué decirte- niego.

\- tranquila no hay ningún problema... y no se preocupe por lo de ayer, ya está olvidado.-

-y en dónde te quedarás?-

-tranquila ya mamá sabe y le manda a decir que de verdad muchísimas gracias, igual ella la llamará-

-ya veo, ¿Si resentimientos?-

Lo veo sonreír y asentir, -yo no tengo resentimientos contra usted.-

-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?- él me mira dudoso pero acorta nuestra distancia hasta que nuestros cuerpos se juntan completamente. -Mac de verdad lo siento- le susurro al oído, lo siento temblar, me separo y veo sus hermosos ojos zafiro.

-ya le dije que no tiene por qué disculparse, pero sí la hace feliz: disculpa aceptada.-

-Mac no tienes que irte-

-sí tengo porque la próxima vez voy a seguir haciendo esto...- vuelve a acercarse muy rápidamente y me besa, su lengua pidiendo permiso y mis labios concediéndolo, sus manos empiezan a tocar mi espalda baja y luego se posan en mi trasero, apretando y amasando; por otra parte mis manos se dejan llevar por su dura y bien formada espalda, su miembro se endurece y vaya que se siente muy prominente, el beso nos deja sin aliento a ambos y el besa mi cuello, su mano se introduce en mi blusa y siento como juega con el broche de mi sujetador, -la amo- susurra, esto me saca de la bruma en la que estoy y me separo, lo veo y me mira con deseo, veo sus vaqueros y hay un bulto enorme.

-tienes razón, yo ya me voy y es mejor que esperes más para irte- señalo su entrepierna. -y a menos que te guste el pintalabios lo mejor es que te limpies.-

-y a menos que le guste tenerlo regado-

-muy listo- me dirijo a mí habitación a limpiarme y cuando termino y salgo ya no está.

Creo que es mejor así, el por su lado y yo por el mío.


	8. DULCES EQUIVOCACIONES

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy con Bobby en la habitación y es muy amplia, Alex me dijo que era muy ordenado y muy tranquilo, se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad no sé si es verdad pero me voy a arriesgar.

Stella tiene que salirse de mí cabeza para siempre o sino voy a volverme loco pensando en ella.

Nos terminamos de organizar unas horas más tarde, -Alex me dijo que estudias química avanzada-

-sí es cierto- lo detallo muy bien, es alto, delgado pero corpulento, su cabello es rizado y sus ojos son marrones.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Eames?-

-¿Con Alex?- él asiente, -solo amigos, ¿Estás interesado en ella?- el suelta una risa; -¿Por qué te ríes?-

-solo no es mi tipo de mujer-

-no entiendo, ella es muy hermosa-

-sí tú lo dices- él dice con sorna.

-no es que lo diga, es así-

-Alex es hermosa, es cierto; pero no es una mujer llamativa-

\- así que te gustan las mujeres "llamativas"?-

-sí- responde con la mayor naturaleza del mundo. - o no me digas que te gusta-

-es hermosa pero mi corazón está con otra mujer- él sonríe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La madre de Mac me llamó para darme las gracias, si ella supiera no volvería a dirigirme la palabra, se nota que lo adora, habla de él como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero de pequeño no tiene nada, es todo un hombre; es una obra de arte hecha hombre, porque su cuerpo no es de un jovencito debilucho, sus piernas son musculosas al igual que sus brazos, su pecho y espalda. Su miembro no se me borra de la cabeza ya sea en reposo o listo y dispuesto; es enorme: largo y grueso; cualquier mujer se sentiría complacida con semejante arma. Nunca había visto algo que se le parezca, siento un cosquilleo en mi zona.

Lo mejor es darme un baño, espero que Mac esté bien y que no me esté odiando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos meses después...

Hoy es mi cumpleaños por lo tanto Alex, Bobby y yo iremos a un pequeño lugar a celebrar.

Mamá me llamó para felicitarme y algunos compañeros de Chicago. Ya son 18 años y decidimos tomarnos unos tragos para celebrar cómo se debe, en realidad yo no he tomado mucho en toda mi vida y hoy solo serán unos cuantos.

-¿Estás listo?- pregunta Alex tocando la puerta del baño.

-sí- cuando salgo me sonríe y besa mi mejilla, la veo bien y noto que se ve hermosa, su cabello está estratégicamente organizado para poder ver bien su hermoso rostro, lleva un vestido negro y unos tacones, su maquillaje es gentil, ella no necesita de maquillaje para verse bien, -creo que es hora de irnos, Bobby llega directamente allá-

-muy bien señorita Alexandra- me da un suave golpe en el brazo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta noche acepté salir con Gary, es un hombre maravilloso, estamos en un pequeño lugar muy cómodo y tranquilo, con buena atención y música en vivo, hablamos de todo un poco, el es un hombre muy interesante e inteligente; siempre hay un tema para hablar.

-te ves hermosa con ese vestido- le sonrío, hoy llevo puesto un vestido rojo de seda y mi cabello está recogido hacia arriba.

-gracias- le sonrío.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos sentados en una mesa, empezamos a pedir las bebidas y no hago cuenta de cuántas me he tomado, Bobby saca a bailar a Alex y ella acepta pero no sin antes decirme, - ¿Te molesta?- yo niego.

Cuando empiezan a bailar noto que Bobby le susurra algo al oído, ella solo sonríe, el la acerca aún más y no queda ningún espacio: la música cómplice de sus acciones, su mano izquierda acaricia su espalda y luego toma lugar en su trasero dándole pequeñas caricias, Bobby tiene que inclinarse ya que Alex aún con tacones sigue siendo bajita al lado de él: Bobby no pierde el tiempo y besa su cuello...

Miro a otro lado y veo a la mujer de mi vida bailando con un hombre, noto que se acerca y le dice algo a lo que ella asiente, la música se termina y ella le dice algo con lo que al parecer está de acuerdo.

Se dirige a los baños y algo me hace seguirla.

-señorita Bonasera- ella se detiene en seco y se da la vuelta. Mis ojos la escanean: lleva un vestido rojo de seda con un gran escote en v en la parte delantera que se detiene debajo de sus redondos pechos los cuales están libres y son completamente visibles, por la parte trasera no hay mucha diferencia: el vestido tiene una abertura que permite ver su espalda y comprobar que no lleva sujetador, se detiene un poco más abajo de sus muslos, este se amolda a su cintura pequeña y sus caderas como una segunda piel; lleva unos tacones que la hacen ver imponente, su maquillaje es tenue y su cabello está recogido hacia arriba con algunos rizos sueltos que la hacen ver aún más preciosa si eso es posible.

-Mac, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta seriamente.

-estoy celebrando-

-¿Celebrando qué?-

-mí cumpleaños- su rostro se suaviza de inmediato.

-yo...- no dice más nada, solo se acerca y me abraza, mis brazos la envuelven, se separa, -espero que no sea tarde para felicitarte-

-tranquila- ella me mira extrañada.

-¿Estás tomando?-

-sí- levanta las cejas. -pero han sido pocas-

-eso espero, ¿Estás solo?-

-no tranquila, siga disfrutando con su novio-

-Mac el no es mí novio-

-por lo que yo veo sí- ella sonríe.

-es tú problema si no me crees-

-oh vamos no soy tan estupido como para créeme eso- ella frunce el ceño.

-yo no tengo por qué mentirte Mac-

-sí claro- una sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios.

-son ideas mías o estás celoso-

-sí estoy celoso-

-pues no deberías estarlo, Mac tú eres un jovencito y eso que estás sintiendo es solo una ilusión-

-eso no es así, de verdad la amo y cada día que pasa pienso en usted-

-Mac... Por favor...- yo me acerco.

-¿Qué?- rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. - usted responde a mis besos, dígame qué no le gustan y no la vuelvo a molestar.-

-Mac por favor no hagas esta escena-

-muy bien como quiera- la suelto pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle, -se ve hermosa-

-gracias- la entrar en el baño para mujeres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy sentada con Gary y me pregunta- ¿quieres bailar?-

-claro- el se levanta y toma espera a que me levante, pasamos a la pista y empezamos a bailar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella lleva bailando con ese hombre más de cuatro piezas de baile, él le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Su mano acaricia su espalda y la música cambia a una más lenta y la acerca más.

Bobby y Alex toman un descanso y se sientan en la mesa, las cosas entre ellos se están calentando y espero que Alex no salga lastimada por una noche de euforia por parte de Bobby.

-ya vengo- dice Alex.

Cuando veo que se aleja me dirijo a Bobby, -¿Qué diablos haces?- Me mira confundido, - Bobby Alex no es juego de una noche-

\- tranquilo-

-no es cuestión de tranquilidad, no la vayas a herir por una rato de calentura-

-Alex y yo somos amigos, nada va a pasar-

-eso no fue lo que yo ví en la pista-

\- enserio vas a amargarte? Vamos es tú cumpleaños- me da otro trago y lo acepto. - tranquilo, disfruta-

Veo a Alex acercarse, - el cumpleañero me puede permitir un baile?- yo le sonrío y me levanto.

Empezamos a bailar y mis ojos solo se posan en Stella, cuando él le toca la espalda lo único que quiero es arrancarle las manos.

-¿Mac?- mi atención vuelve a Alex. -¿A quién estamos admirando?- ella busca y acierta, - te estás llendo muy alto Mac, ella es la supervisora de uno de los mejores laboratorios de Nueva York y además te dobla en edad-

\- ya yo sé quién es, yo la conozco-

-¿A sí?- ella dice con burla.

-hablo enserio, yo me estaba quedando en su apartamento- me mira impresionada.

-y si te gusta tanto por qué te fuiste-

-era temporal- ella asiente, - dejemos de hablar de mí y respóndeme, ¿Qué pretendes con Bobby?- su cuerpo se tensa.

-no entiendo-

-Alex Bobby está tomado y lo que hace contigo ahora quizás no lo recuerde mañana.-

\- ya veo-

La canción se termina y nos sentamos nuevamente.

Pasa el tiempo y seguimos tomando, Alex se comprometió a no emborracharse por nosotros.

En ese momento el hombre le susurra algo muy cerca del oído y luego pone un beso en su mejilla, sus intenciones son claras.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gary está muy cerca de mí e intenta intenta darme un beso pero alguien lo aparta y lo hace dar la vuelta, -¿Qué diablos te pasa jovencito?- Ay Dios no: es Mac.

\- ¿Mac qué pasa?- él me mira.

\- no me gusta verla así con este hombre.-

-Mac por favor...- intento tranquilizarlo pero no funciona.

\- de verdad piensa que puede tener algo con ella?- empieza a reírse y me doy cuenta de que los tragos le están haciendo efecto.

-eso no es tú problema- Gary lo mira molesto.

-claro que es mi problema-

-Gary por favor, es un muchacho- él me mira y se calma pero las intenciones de Mac son otras: lo empuja y Gary reacciona golpeándolo, en el rostro, Mac se lo devuelve y ahí empieza todo, -¡Mac!- él no me escucha. -GARY POR DIOS- me meto para detener la pelea y recibo un golpe en el brazo, ambos dejan de pelear, - ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ambos? Sobretodo tú Gary-

\- Stella yo lo siento, no sé lo que me paso-

\- estabas peleando con un jovencito de dieciocho años solo por el hecho de haberte empujado- luego mi mirada se fija en Mac - tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella habla con Bobby y Alex, me lleva con ella a su apartamento.

Entramos, está enojada; -¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-yo siento el golpe que le dí, le juro que no era mi intención- ella niega con rabia.

-Mac ya no sé qué hacer contigo-

-señorita Stella de verdad no fue mí intención-

-Mac me armaste una escena de celos: eso fue intencional-

\- me molestó ver cómo la acariciaba ese hombre-

\- Mac esto que sientes no es verdad, es una simple confusión-

\- usted no puede decir eso, usted no siente lo que yo siento- mi lengua se suelta hablar, quizás sea por el alcohol.

-Mac por favor- me acerco y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Mac estás sangrado- me dice tocando mi mejilla.

-eso no es importante-

-claro que sí, voy a buscar un botiquín- ella intenta moverse y la tomo en mis brazos, -Mac sueltame- niego.

-no hasta que no me responda-

-¿Qué quieres que te responda?- no está muy alegre.

-¿Qué siente por mí?-

-Mac...- no aguanto más y la beso, ella no responde al principio pero después sus labios empiezan a batallar con los míos, mi lengua juguetea con la suya; no le doy tiempo de reaccionar, -Mac...- susurra contra mí boca, vuelvo a besarla, me separo y beso su cuello, -esto no está bien- dice con aliento entrecortado.

-pero se siente muy bien- le digo dejando un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su pecho derecho, lo beso a través de la suave tela, siento como su pezón se endurece en mi boca, la llevo conmigo al sofá y ella se acomoda entre mis piernas, mis manos levantan el pequeño vestido y se posan en su redondo y duro trasero, siento sus pequeñas bragas contra mis manos, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé a dónde se fue mi cordura pero cuando siento sus manos acariciarme y su boca lamiendo mis pezones tomo su hermoso y maltratado rostro entre mis manos, lo beso, lo siento endurecerse contra mi núcleo caliente, mueve sus manos hacia arriba y baja la corredera del vestido, lo levanta sobre mi cabeza y me mira con puro y físico deseo, mis manos no se quedan atrás empiezan a desabotonar su camisa y él me ayuda desesperado, noto la inexperiencia en sus movimientos pero a pesar de todo lo hace excelente, lanza la camisa lejos y procede con su camiseta, me acerco, beso su cuello y pongo pequeños mordiscos hasta llegar a su oreja; gime, mis pezones sienten su duro pecho, voy desabrochando su cinturón y pantalón, su miembro lucha por salir, lo aprieto y el me abraza contra él, su boca vuelve a mis labios y los debora con pasión, bajo la bragueta, levanto mis cadera al igual que el las suyas y bajo su pantalón, Mac se quita los zapatos, quita mis sandalias altas y las arroja por el aire, se levanta conmigo e instintivamente envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, quita su pantalón completamente -Mac... Mi habitación- asiente.

Cuando llegamos él me deposita suavemente, yo lo llevo conmigo y le doy la vuelta dejándome encima, intenta sentarse pero lo empujo, me mira confundido, -relajate- su miembro sigue peleando contra la suave tela de sus boxers negros, beso su pecho y empiezo dejar un reguero de besos hasta llegar a su arma lista para disparar, los quito y se muestra duro e imponente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No aguanto más, me siento, la atraigo y mis manos rompen sus bragas de encaje, ella me mira impresionada, -¡Mac!-

Ella toma mi miembro en su mano y empiezo a sentir su calidez envolverme y apretarme, ella gime a medida que me enfunda todo, - ¡Oh Mac!- muerde mi oreja y empieza a moverse, esta es la sensación más placentera que he tenido en toda mi vida, sus caderas suben y bajan en un vaivén, coloco mis manos en sus caderas para hacerla bajar más fuerte, ella muerde mi hombro y sus uñas arañan mí espalda haciéndome gemir.

-te amo- ella me mira y besa mis labios sin dejar de moverse provocativamente, siento sus paredes envolverme y apretarme aún más, unos momentos más tarde explotó en su interior y ella cae encima de mí.

Stella queda inmóvil con mi miembro aún dentro de su cálido interior, su respiración acelerada va disminuyendo poco a poco y la siento roncar en mi pecho, salgo de su interior, la abrazo y nos cubro con la manta; se acurruca y coloca su pierna a mí alrededor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento los rayos del sol en mi rostro, abro los ojos y me levanto, anoche tuve un sueño muy realista.

Huele a tocino y café, salgo y veo a Mac en boxers preparando el desayuno, quedo paralizada, ¿Qué diablos hice? 


	9. ACEPTANDO SENTIMIENTOS

NO SE SI TODAVÍA HAYA GENTE AHÍ, PERO QUIERO DECIRLES HOLA, CÓMO ESTÁN, ESPERO Y BIEN, ESTE ES EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE. SÉ QUE ME DEMORÉ PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA Y TRAIGO UNA SUPER SORPRESA CONMIGO Y AMOR PROHIBIDO. ESTÁ EN ESTE ENLACE Y ES DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA CON CONTENIDO CALIENTE 🔥🔥🔥 /L8dBcvb4TXY 😋

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me levanté temprano para prepararle el desayuno, Stella es mi primera mujer: fue la mejor experiencia de mí vida y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Esta mujer es una diosa, no hay nada ni nadie que se le asemeje a su belleza, estoy seguro que la amo y no me importa el qué dirán, quiero estar con ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esos boxers solo asentuan su trasero bien pronunciado, es hermoso por donde lo mire, ¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta este hombre, ¡Stella! Me regaño. No puedo creer que me dejé llevar por el deseo.

El se vuelve con la bandeja en sus manos y al verme sonríe, me mira de arriba a abajo; recuerdo que estoy desnuda y me voy al cuarto, saco una bata de de mí armario.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando entro a su habitación ella se está colocando una bata, coloco el desayuno en la cama y me acerco, la atraigo y la beso, -Me imagino que debe tener hambre-

-Mac yo...- la silencio con otro beso.

-No se arrepienta de eso tan maravilloso que pasó anoche- ella solo me mira, -¿No le gustó? Disculpe mí inexperiencia es solo que nunca he estado con una mujer- ella me mira impresionada.

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca- reafirmo.

\- osea que fuí tú primera vez?-

-sí-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Su primera vez? No lo puedo creer, noté su inexperiencia pero nunca me imaginé que sería virgen.

-Aun peor, esto está mal- él niega.

-¿Estuvo tan mal?- ¿Mal? Estuvo excelente, el mejor sexo de mi vida.

-Mac no se trata de eso- sonríe y me besa.

-¿Entonces le gustó?- siento su miembro endurecerse contra mí.

-Mac lo mejor es que esto no vuelva a pasar. Eres un muchacho muy guapo y puedes conseguir una novia _de tú edad,_ esto es solo un capricho.- niega con vehemencia.

-no es así, yo la amo...- su rostro se pone serio. -yo no quiero estar con otra chica... Yo quiero estar con usted.-

-Mac esto es imposible-

-¿Por qué? Yo soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.- sus ojitos muestran sinceridad en todo lo que está diciendo.

-Mac yo soy mucho mayor que tú, mi diferencia de edad no es un año o dos; son quince, podría hasta ser tu madre-

-Una madre muy joven-

-te estoy hablando enserio-

\- si le preocupa el qué dirán podemos mantenerlo en secreto.- lo miro impresionada.

-Mac no es cuestión de secreto, es cuestión de que eres un muchacho, tienes una vida por delante.- él niega.

-Dígame qué lo que pasó anoche no le gustó, que cuando nos besamos no siente nada, qué cuándo la toco no quiere más y le juro que no la vuelvo a molestar.-

-Mac...-

-Digame- exige.

-Está bien, no siento absolutamente nada- él sonríe.

-pues no le creo- abre mi bata, -su cuerpo pide mi atención- dice lamiendo mis pezones erectos.

-Mac por favor...-

-la amo y es enserio- ella deja de luchar y coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para plantar un suave beso.

-Me gustó- dice entre besos. La miro confundido, -lo que pasó anoche, y no, no estuviste mal, por el contrario estuviste excelente para ser tu primera vez.- sonrío y la beso .

Me separo y la guío a la cama, se sienta recostada en el cabecero, agarro la bandeja y la coloco en sus piernas, -¿Vas a comer conmigo?-

-no, es para usted- ella coloca un trozo de fresa en su boca y me indica que me acerque, no lo dudo.

-esto es mucho para mí sola y quiero que comas para que recuperes fuerzas-

-¿A sí?- sonrío con picardía.

-que mal pensado eres-

-usted empezó-

Ella asiente y empieza a comer, mete bocados en mi boca y termina saliéndose con la suya al final de cuentas.

-viste que no es tan difícil-

-sí eso estoy viendo- quito la bandeja de sus piernas y la coloco en la mesa de noche, me acerco y la abrazo contra mí, -cuando llegué a su apartamento y la ví pensé que me había equivocado de apartamento, nunca me imaginé a una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo muy sexy, es fácil enamorarse de usted señorita; tiene una forma de ser magnífica.-

-Ya veo, pues a mí me pareces un chico muy guapo y bello, con un magnífico trasero y un magnífico miembro- la miro y ella coloca una sonrisa pícara.

-no creo que haya un trasero más hermoso que el suyo- le digo acariciándolo.

Ella se sienta entre mis piernas, ella me mira a los ojos -Mac ¿Estás seguro qué quieres esto?-

-completamente seguro-

-prometeme que cuando te enamores de una chica me lo dirás- la miro confundido, -Mac tú estás exento a enamorarte de una chica de tú edad cuando quieras.-

-¿Cree qué yo quiero estar con otra chica después de todo lo que pasó?-

-Mac...-

-No señorita Bonasera yo no quiero a otra mujer que no sea usted, yo la amo y es verdad.- su rostro se suaviza.

\- pero debes prometerme que mantendrás todo en secreto.-

-no me importa lo que digan los demás pero si es lo que quiere no hay problema.-

-muy bien Mac, te creo- vuelve a besarme y acariciarme, pero su puerta nos interrumpe, me mira confundida, se levanta, amarra su bata y se dirige a la sala, voy tras de ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a la sala y siento a Mac atrás mío, me vuelvo y lo miro, -pensé que lo íbamos a mantener en secreto.-

Asiente, -pero no podemos si está nuestra ropa tirada en todas partes.-

-Muy listo.- lo ayudo a recoger rápidamente y espero a que desaparezca para ver quién es.

Observo por la mirilla de la puerta y veo que es Jessica y Lindsey, no puede ser, intento calmarme; reviso que no haya nada fuera de lugar y abro la puerta.

-Buenos días, ¿Teníamos planes para hoy?- ellas asienten.

-pero viendo tus fachas creo que vamos a demorar un poco más.-

Hago memoria y recuerdo que hoy vamos de compras,  
\- me baño en unos minutos y nos vamos.-

-No hay problema-

-okey chicas pónganse cómodas y mi cocina está disponible para las dos, no me demoro.- entro al baño y trato de demorarme lo menos posible, salgo y entro a mí cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, segundos después lo veo salir del armario, sonrío para mí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando escucho las voces de las amigas de Stella lo único que se me ocurre es entrar al armario, siento que abren la puerta del cuarto y después se le hecha seguro, observo por las rendijas y es Stella, salgo y la veo con una toalla corta que deja poco a la imaginación, me acerco y la abrazo, -¿Te vas?- susurro.

-sí, lo siento pero tengo que irme.- me da un beso corto en los labios y busca la que se va a poner. Saca un pantalón jean negro, una camisa deportiva negra; abre un cajón, saca un sujetador rojo de encaje, un g-string a juego, abre otro cajón y saca una medias tobilleras. Se acerca a la cama y coloca la ropa ahí. Quita su toalla y se dirige a su tocador, busca una crema, su desodorante y el perfume, vuelve a la cama, pone los objetos en esta y empieza a aplicarse la crema en todo el cuerpo, me siento frente a ella y al lado de todo, tomo su hilo en la mano, ella me mira sonríe y se lo coloca, -si quiere puedo ayudarla.-

-no lo creo-

Le paso el sujetador y lo coloca con mucha destreza, me mira de frente, -¿Qué necesita ahora?-

-¿Vas a jugar conmigo?-

-¿Qué necesita? Y qué me va a dar por el favor.- ella sonríe se acerca y me besa.

\- bien- le doy su desodorante, ella se lo aplica.

Vuelve a besarme pero esta vez introduce su lengua en mí boca, -ese es por dos- me dice con picardía.

-es muy buena haciendo negocios.- le paso su pantalón; veo como lo sube y con esto obsrvo sus hermoso y duro trasero, cierra la corredera y el botón. Le entrego las medias. Agarro su camisa en mi mano y ella entiende la indirecta, se sienta entre mis piernas, se mueve causando fricción, -muy bien usted gana.- le colocó su camiseta pero no sin rozar su piel.

Se levanta y busca unos zapatos deportivos negros, se sienta en el tocador, se recoje sus rizos en un moño, aplica un poco de maquillaje: aunque para mí opinión no lo necesita, busca unas gafas de sol en una de las gavetas del tocador las pone en su cabeza, por ultimo se coloca sus tenis.

Toma un bolso manos libre, mete su billetera y su celular.

Me levanto, me acerco a ella y le doy un pequeño beso para no regar su pintalabios. -si quieres te puedes quedar-

-tengo que cambiarme-

-bueno si quieres puedes bañarte: hay un cepillo extra en el baño y hay un boxer que se te olvido en el armario de tu antigua habitación.-

-ya veo- sonrío.

-no te emociones Taylor- beso su oreja.

-¿Más?- me mira extrañada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me aprieta contra él y entiendo a lo que se refiere, está totalmente erecto.

\- no puedo ayudarte con esto- meto la mano dentro de sus boxers y lo acaricio.

-sí me sigue tocando así creo que sus amigas la van a escuchar gemir.-

-muy bien, muy bien- le doy un apretón a su grueso pene, lo escucho gemir y saco mi mano.

-usted es una mujer muy malvada señorita Bonasera.-

-Stella, mí nombre es STELLA.-

-de acuerdo Stella-

-muy ahora sí me voy, nos vemos después... y si quieres puedes traer una muda extra la próxima vez.-

-¿Próxima vez?- me aprieta más.

-si quieres claro está-

-bien jugado- su rostro se ve tranquilo.

\- adiós Mac-

-la amo- sonrío y lo beso.

El me suelta y salgo cerrando la puerta.

Voy a la sala de estar y noto que no están ahí, escucho voces provenientes de la cocina y voy allá, Jess me mira y sonríe, -te ves igual que yo cuando tengo sexo con Don- la miro impresionada, -¿Te fue bien con Gary anoche?-

-Normal-

-Pues se te ve una cara de felicidad y satisfacción, como si hubieras tenido el mejor sexo.- Lindsey solo se ríe, -por cierto rico desayuno, diría que es mucho para una sola persona.-

-Jess...-

-Estás esperando a alguien?-

-No- me mira sería pero después sonríe.

-muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos.- salimos y cierro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escucho la puerta cerrarse; termino de organizar todo, luego salgo y entro al baño, unos minutos después salgo, entro a la habitación de huéspedes y vuelvo a entrar a la habitación de Stella, su olor está en la habitación, nunca pensé que de verdad podría estar con ella. Es preciosa esta mujer, anoche fue perfecto: la mejor experiencia de mí vida, por lo menos hoy es sábado y puedo volver más tarde o mañana, si ella quiere claro está.


	10. TE AMO

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos en el centro comercial y Jess quiere comprar un regalo para Dopn, en realidad no tengo cabeza para pensar en comprar, mis pensamientos los invade Mac, es guapísimo y además la forma en que me habla me derrite totalmente. Nunca pensé que me involucraría con un jovencito y si es pecado pues ya estoy cubierta hasta la cabeza de culpa.  
Cada vez que me toca mis sentidos se van y mi cuerpo se deja llevar por la pasión, Nunca me imaginé que sería virgen, es un chico guapo y amable; no es que me moleste, en realidad me siento honrada.

Sé que está mal, pero se siente tan condenada-mente bien; sé que no debo pero en realidad sí quiero; espero que el mundo no me condene por esto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llego a mi cuarto compartido y abro la puerta, cuando entro veo a Alex envuelta en los brazos de Bobby, gracias a Dios y están vestidos.

Cierro la puerta y busco algo informal para ponerme. Luego me dirijo a buscar un bolso para poder recoger una muda de ropa, una pijama y algunos implementos de aseo personal, término y vuelvo a salir cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Sé que no está en su apartamento pero me gustaría esperarla para salir con ella, la quiero en mí vida, esto es tan irreal pero es cierto que esta fantástica y hermosa mujer está conmigo.

Tomo el metro y un momento más tarde me bajo para caminar hasta su edificio, está un poco lejos pero mí cuerpo está acostumbrado a la actividad física.

Llego y subo al ascensor, cuando se abren las puertas las veo llegando y me escondo para que no puedan verme.

Ellas entran, saco mi celular y le envío un mensaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entramos y espero que Mac haya decidido irse, no contaba con que subieran.

Siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo trasero, lo saco y veo un mensaje de Mac, lo abro: "Hola señorita Stella, cómo se la pasó? Espero que bien; se ve hermosa hoy. Siento haberle hecho correr esta mañana. Estoy en el café que queda cerca de su edificio, cuando se desocupe me envíe un mensaje de texto que yo con mucho gusto subo de inmediato.

La amo." Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-tiene que ser un buen mensaje para que sonrías así- suelta Jess.

-No es nada.- digo tratando de parecer normal.

-sí claro, estás muy rara hoy.-

\- No es nada.- Jess me mira fijamente pero después de unos momentos aparta la mirada dejándome más tranquila.

-Stella y Mac?- mís ojos se abren como platos.

-¿Por qué?- trato de mantener mi voz lo más normal posible.

-No lo sé, solo que ya casi no lo mencionas y como estaba tan ilusionado contigo.- ella me sonríe.

-Jess por favor deja a Stella quieta.-

-Qué tiene de malo, el chico es guapo y ella es soltera, yo no le veo el problema.-

-Jess Mac es un muchacho.- dice Lindsey.

-pero muy bien desarrollado, yo lo diferencie bien y está guapísimo.-

-como siempre tú.-

-Lindsey tiene razón, esto es algo completamente imposible.- Jess me mira completamente confundida.

-¿Esto? No me digas que...- asiento.

-sé que está muy mal pero cuando estoy con él se me olvida todo, simplemente mí mente se bloquea.-

-¿Hace cuánto?- pregunta Lindsey.

-formalmente ayer.-

-Osea que ya...-

-Sí- digo apenada.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntan al unísono.

-Bueno para se su primera vez estuvo excelente.-

-Así que era virgen, quién lo habría dicho.-

-¿Entonces está mañana dónde estaba?- Lindsey menciona cuando analiza todo.

-En mi habitación.-

-Eso explica el desayuno.-

-Sí el mismo lo preparo.- me miran con una sonrisa en sus rostros. -¿Qué?-

-Es muy tierno.- anuncia Jessica.

-sí, es un chico excelente.-

-¿Está bien dotado?- Lindsey la mira impresionada. -¿Qué?-

-Bueno para despejar tú duda, nunca había visto algo parecido y lo digo en el buen sentido.-

-¿Y dónde está?- Lindsey me mira curiosa.

-Está en la cafetería de la esquina.-

-Dile que suba, no lo dejes esperar.- Jess dice burlona.

-Definitivamente tú no cambias Jessica.- le digo tratando de parecer sería.

-Hablo enserio, pobre chico, hace cuánto estará esperando.- las miro indecisa y asiento.

Saco mí celular y le envío un mensaje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Siento mi celular vibrar, lo saco y veo el mensaje que de Stella que dice:

 _"Hola Mac, siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Sube. Atentamente Stella."_

Sonrío y me levanto de la silla, me dirijo a pagar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escucho la puerta y Jess se apresura a abrirla. La mira extrañado y luego sus zafiros se posan mí.

-pasa Mac- le dice Jess.

-No quiero interrumpir nada, solo quería hablar con la señorita Stella pero puede esperar.-

-Las que interrumpimos fuimos nosotras esta mañana.- la mira impresionado y me atrevería a decir que muy apenado.

Me levanto y me acerco a él, -Jess déjalo tranquilo por favor.- ella sonríe y lo mira divertida.

-Muy bien, lo siento Mac.- me mira buscando respuestas.

-ya lo saben todo.- sus mejillas se ponen rojas de la vergüenza.

-Señorita Stella yo...-

-Tranquilo Mac.- Él accede pero no muy seguro.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- yo lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el pasillo que conduce a mí habitación.

-sé que te sientes incómodo pero ellas son de mi entera confianza.-

-ya veo-

-Mac tranquilizate.- tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un beso en los labios.

-Muy bien, es solo que siento que sus amigas me miran mucho.- le sonrío y lo llevo conmigo a la sala de estar.

-Mac veo que eres muy penoso.-

-yo...-

-Jess déjalo tranquilo, no ves que está nervioso.- salta Lindsey al rescate de Mac.

-ok ok, no deberías sentirte nervioso, estás en total confianza.-

-Gracias- él coloca inconscientemente su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura.

-se ven lindos juntos, casi no se nota la diferencia de edad ya que Mac se ve demasiado varonil.-

-Gracias Jessica pero ya déjalo respirar.-

-muy bien creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, así que Lindsey y yo nos vamos.-

-No tienen que irse.- dice Mac.

-oh cariño claro que debemos, a menos que vayan a hacer un cuarteto.- él rostro de Mac se coloca de mil y un colores.

-JESS- Le digo en tono serio.

-Lo siento, es inevitable para mí no hacerlo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las amigas de Stella se fueron y yo miro a Stella, ella se acerca a mí y sonríe, no voy a negar que estoy nervioso porque ya nos descubrieron, aunque Stella dice que no lo harán yo no las conozco para de verdad confiar en ellas.

-señorita yo de verdad no debí volver a su apartamento; pero quería verla desesperadamente.-

-Mac por favor tranquilo, ellas son de mí entera confianza.-

-Muy bien señorita.-

-De acuerdo y entonces, quieres comer algo?-

-No yo ya comí. Si usted tiene hambre puedo hacerle algo de comer.- ella solo sonríe.

-Me vas a mal acostumbrar.- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundido.

-Pues porque eres demasiado atento y...- la silencio con un beso.

-Con una mujer así de especial quién no?-. Se sonroja y me besa.

-Muy bien señor seductor y con respecto a la comida no tengo hambre.-

-¿Ya comió?- ella asiente.

-Y Mac no tenías que organizar todo.-

-sí debía, yo fui uno de los que fomentó el desorden.- la beso y la llevo conmigo al sofá.

-Mac voy a quitarme está ropa.- asiento, se levanta y me mira, -¿No vienes?- la miro y solo me levanto y la sigo.

Ella empieza a desnudarse y se queda en aquel hermoso hilo y sujetador a juego, dobla su ropa y la lleva al canasto que está en la baño, esta mujer quiere volverme loco, entra de nuevo al cuarto y se coloca una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de chándal, -¿No trajiste algo mas cómodo?- yo me quito el pequeño bolso de mí espalda y tomo una camiseta azul y un pantalón de chándal del mismo color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo que se desnuda hasta quedar en sus apretados boxers negros, se ve completamente deseable. Se coloca unos pantalones de chándal azul oscuro y una camiseta a juego.

-Veo que viniste preparado.-

-Solo pensé...-

-tranquilo Taylor- sonrío cuando escucho mi apellido salir de su boca. -que mal que mañana tengo que ir a trabajar.-

-podemos quedarnos en cama toda la tarde si quiere.-

-¿No te vas a aburrir?- niego, -muy bien Taylor, ah y gracias.- la miro confundido, -por estar aquí.-

-es un placer señorita.-

-La próxima vez que me digas señorita o señorita Stella no voy a dejar que me toques.-

-Lo siento se... Digo Stella.- ella me da un pequeño golpe en el pecho a modo de juego.

-Muy bien.- toma mí mano y me lleva con ella a su cama, cuando nos acostamos la tomo entre mis brazos; ella se acomoda colocando su cabeza en mí pecho y su delicada pierna alrededor de mí cadera, puedo oler su fragancia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Mac?-

-bien y ahora mucho mejor.- la escucho reír.

-¿No encontraste una chica que te gustara?-

-En realidad hay chicas muy lindas...- levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos, -... pero ninguna me gusta como usted, ninguna me quita la respiración como usted y sobretodo a la única que amo es a usted.-

-¿Siempre sabes que decir?- menciona divertida y a la vez conmovida.

-creo que es natural.- me besa y vuelve a colocar su cabeza en mí pecho.

-Ya veo. Sabés? es raro que esto se sienta tan bien y en realidad esté muy mal.-

-Yo no le veo lo malo, ambos queremos esto y punto; no importa lo que la gente diga.-

-pues eso dices tú Mac, que un hombre mayor esté con una mujer más joven que pueda ser hasta su nieta para el mundo está perfecto; pero que una mujer mayor esté con un hombre más joven no.- acaricio su espalda.

-Podemos mantenerlo en secreto y ya; lo último que quiero es que la señalen, seño...- recapacita, -Stella yo la amo y aunque suene trillado es verdad, yo nunca había sentido algo parecido y ahora que está conmigo no quiero que ésto se acabe.-

-perdón por ser así de insegura.-

-no se preocupe, lastimosamente usted tiene toda la razón.- la abrazo más y unos minutos después la siento roncar suavemente contra mi cuello. Cierro los ojos y momentos después me duermo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto y noto que estoy sola en la cama, en realidad todo fue un sueño? Se sintió tan real.

-Veo que ya se levantó.- la voz de Mac me dice que todo fue muy real.

-sí, siento que descanse por una semana.- el me sonríe y se sienta a mí lado.

-se ve preciosa acabada de levantar.-

-Gracias- toca mí mejilla y me besa.

-¿Qué quiere comer?-

-Mac me puedes tutear; cuando dices usted siento que estoy vieja.-

-lo siento Stella.-

-Solo inténtalo, ¿Bien?- asiente.

-¿Qué quieres de comer?- sonrío y lo beso.

-En realidad quiero comer pizza, ¿Quieres?-

-claro, no hay problema.-

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a buscar mi celular para Marcar a la pizzería que me gusta, me vuelvo para preguntarle: -¿De cuál quieres?-

-La que usted desee.- vuelvo a su lado.

-Yo no voy a comer pizza sola.- me mira serio; -Te ves muy guapo cuando te pones serio ¿sabes?- niega y termina soltando una sonrisa, -pero así te ves mucho mejor.-

-Stella la que usted... Digo tú elijas está bien para mí.-

-No Mac, tú también tienes gusto o no me digas que tú también eres uno de esos odiosos hombres sin criterios propios.-

-No. Muy bien Stella tú ganas me gustaría de jamón, queso y pepperoni.-

-Bien así será.- lo beso y luego marco para pedir la pizza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos en la sala de estar comiendo pizza con jugo de naranja según ella porque no le gusta verme tomando. No me molestó acceder, en realidad me gustan mucho los jugos naturales.

Si me hubieran dicho que iba a terminar locamente enamorado de una mujer mayor que yo no lo hubiera creído, esta idea jamás se me pasó por la cabeza, ninguna mujer hace que me sienta como ella lo hace.

La observo comer, muchas veces me he sentido solo y deprimo pero desde que la conocí mi mundo se llenó de colores y no puedo imaginar mi vida si no está en ella. Es extraño que conozcas a alguien y de pronto se vuelva una parte tan vital de tú vida, sin pedir permiso se te va clavando en cada parte de tú cuerpo cada vez haciendo más fuerte ese vínculo, amarla sería poco; no encuentro palabras que definan lo que siento al verla o al tenerla cerca de mí, es simplemente algo totalmente distinto.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- me pregunta sacándome de mi transe.

-Es solo que se ve hermosa.-

-Ya veo.- lo dice con sorna.

-hablo enserio, usted no necesita colocarse nada para verse hermosa.- abre sus ojos y me mira divertida, -no me refiero a eso, bueno sí pero...- detiene mís palabras con un beso.

-ya entendí.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Mac tienes trabajos pendientes?-

-En realidad no, estoy totalmente libre; que le puedo decir soy un chico muy responsable.- asiente.

-Muy bien chico responsable, es mejor que comas, lo último que queremos es que estés débil.- levanto mis cejas dándole una mirada pícara, ella coloca su rebanada de pizza frente a mí boca, asiento y vuelvo a comer.

Unos momentos después ya terminamos y ambos lavamos lo ensuciado.

Volvemos al sofá para ver una película.

Stella está apoyada en mí hombro, empieza a jugar con mi camiseta, introduce su mano y acaricia mi pecho con toques suaves y muy estimulantes, ella está completamente inconsciente de lo que su atención me está provocando; siento cuando su mano baja y recorre mi rastro feliz, siento su mano jugar con el elástico de mis bóxers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento como el miembro de Mac empieza a endurecerse con cada pequeño toque que le doy, es impresionante lo rápido que reacciona; en realidad no era mi intención pero no tampoco me molesta; meto mí mano dentro de sus boxers, traga cuando aprieto su grueso y largo pene, -Stella...-

-¿Tienes algún problema Taylor?-

-Está jugando sucio Bonasera.- le doy una mirada inocente.

-Nunca haría tal cosa.-

Tocó su glande con mis dedos y gruñe, está lubricado y listo, -la necesito.- intenta besarme pero saco mí mano de su ropa interior y me voy a mí habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La escucho entrar a su habitación, apagó el televisor y la sigo, cuando entro me hace un gesto con su mano derecha para que espere.

-¿Por qué me quiere ver sufriendo?-

Niega, -desnudate para mí.- la miro sorprendido. -Hazlo- empiezo a quitarme mis pantalones de chándal, luego saco mí camiseta, -todo-

-Esto es trampa-

-No, no lo es, ahora quítate esos boxers.- la obedezco, camino a la cama y ella lo desaprueba, -date la vuelta.- sonríe pícara.

-Muy bien.- digo resignado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo veo obedecer, me arrodillo en la cama y me acerco a él, se acerca, lo atraigo hacia mí y caemos en la cama King-size, estiro mi mano y apagó la lámpara de noche, él ríe y luego comienza a besarme, quita mí camiseta blanca, la tira, se queda mirando mi rostro, -usted es preciosa.- quita mís pantalones de chándal y empieza a regar besos desde mi vientre hasta mí hilo, lo desliza por mis piernas, comienza a besar el interior de mis muslos y posiciona su miembro entre mis pliegues húmedos y listos para él, entra lentamente disfrutando cada sensación.

Mis ojos se cierran y lo siento completamente dentro, su glande acariciando lo más profundo de mi interior, unos segundos después empieza a moverse lentamente, mis uñas se aferran a su espalda, pero esto solo hace que se ponga más duro y sus movimientos sean más fuertes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé no que momento pierdo el control pero Stella está encima, sus pechos aún escondidos debajo de ese sexi brassier, coloco mis manos en su rostro y la acerco, mís ojos se quedan en los suyos, la atraigo abrazándola, desabrocho el sujetador, ella vuelve a sentarse y lo quita de sí, me siento y mís manos se posan en sus caderas para volver a entrar completamente en su interior, nos movemos al unísono, unos golpes más y ambos estamos gimiendo de placer, -te amo.- le digo al oído. 

😱😱😱😱 ¿QUÉ TAL? ESPERO QUE KES HAYA GUSTADO👍👍 EL CAPITULO Y EL VÍDEO📹🔥🔥, BUENO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE VIENEN LOS PROBLEMAS. NO TODO PUEDE SER MELOSERIA👫💏. BUENO ME DIVERTÍ ESCRIBIENDO✍📝🔡, ESPERO Y SE HAYAN DIVERTIDO LEYENDO📃. SALUDOS🙋 Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.😘😘😘


	11. OJOS QUE NO VEN IMAGINACIÓN QUE

Holaaaaaa a todos aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando, espero y les guste el capítulo y esperen el siguiente que hay emoción 😉 saludos desde Colombia.

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia ya saben que aquí estoy, me gusta leerlos.😁

Nota: ya el próximo capítulo está listo y calientito, 😁 y no, no hablo solo de sexo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto cuando siento que Stella se levanta, la miro con sueño, -Hey tranquilo, solo voy a correr.- me da un beso en los labios.

-Puedo ir con usted, solo deme unos minutos.- me levanto.

-Duerme Mac, nos vemos en poco tiempo... Ah y duerme de verdad.-

-Stella...- me silencia con un beso.

-Por favor.-

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere.-

-¿Estás molesto?- me mira divertida.

-No.-

-Oh claro que estás molesto.-

-No estoy molesto.- sonríe.

-Como digas.- me se acerca y me besa la nariz; soy rápido, coloco mí mano en su cabello y beso sus labios, introduzco mí lengua en su boca y empiezo a calentarme, siento como crece mi miembro con solo besarla. Envuelvo mí brazo libre alrededor de su cintura y la tiro contra mí, ella se separa, -estás jugando sucio Taylor.- quita sus zapatos, se monta a horcajadas y me besa de nuevo, comienzo a desnudarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminamos agotados, estoy con mi cabeza en su pecho; -eres malo Taylor.-

-No más que usted señori...- noto que se detiene, -digo Stella.-

-Yo no hice nada, tú me engatusaste.- escucho su risa en mi oído.

-Ya, si claro.-

-Bueno es hora de que me vaya alistando.-

-Me encantaría que pudiera quedarse.-

-Mac yo tengo que ir a trabajar y tú vas a la universidad.- le digo mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Muy bien.- su brazo baja por mí cintura y acaricia mi trasero.

-Mac estoy hablando enserio.- le digo tratando de mantener un tono de advertencia, pero cuando su mano acaricia mi núcleo y se me olvida todo, -Estás jugando sucio.- hago el mayor esfuerzo y me levanto, hace lo mismo y coloca sus brazos a mí alrededor, siento como su miembro empieza a crecer en mi espalda, -¿No te cansas?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-En realidad no.-

-bueno yo ya estoy vieja así deberías dejarme tomar aliento.-

-Usted no está vieja Stella, por el contrario: usted es la mujer más hermosa y caliente que he visto en mi vida.- me vuelvo en sus brazos quedando frente a frente.

-Eres todo un seductor. Quién lo habría dicho: el chico tímido y taciturno es el más travieso y juguetón.- se sonroja, -pero sobretodo el más sexi, no te lo he dicho pero eres muy caliente...- su ceño se arruga, -cuando estás serio te ves muy lindo...- acerco mí boca a su oído, -haces que me moje aún más.- gime y me toma en sus brazos, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me lleva al baño, -¿Me vas a dar un baño de esponja?-

-Más que eso.- entramos a la ducha, Mac me apoya contra el azulejo, enciende el grifo: un fluido de agua caliente recorre nuestros cuerpos, baja su boca a mis pechos dándoles atención, luego siento que se agacha, coloca mí pierna derecha en su hombro y empieza a lamer mí clitoris, su lengua se introduce en mí interior acariciando mis paredes internas, -¡Mac!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escucho su grito, me detengo, vuelvo a colocarme a su nivel, -¿No le gustó?- la miro confundido.

-Todo lo contrario Mac.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Te quiero dentro de mí ahora.- coloca sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empiezo a penetrarla suavemente, -¡OH DIOS!- sus uñas se entierran en mis hombros y esta acción solo hace que entre más rápido y duro, gime y me besa desesperadamente, con cada golpe la aprieto contra la pared, sus manos bajan a mí trasero y lo mantiene apretado para hacerme entrar lo más profundo posible, -¡NO PARES!- lo último que tengo en mi mente es parar. Unas estocadas más y exploto dentro de su interior, nos quedamos unos minutos hasta recuperar fuerzas.

El agua aún sigue recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, veo su rostro sonrojado; algunos mechones de cabello están adheridos a su hermosa cara, sus ojos me miran y sonríe, desenvuelve sus piernas y salgo de su calidez. -No más distracciónes Taylor, ya casi es hora de irme y tú tienes que ir a la universidad.- asiento.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy totalmente vestida, tomo mí arma, mí placa, mí celular y las llaves. Centro mi atención en Mac qué está en boxers preparandose un desayuno, su trasero es duro y firme; mí mirada se centra en su espalda, creo que me emocioné demasiado, tiene varios arañazos regados en diferentes partes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siento a Stella detrás de mí, toca mí espalda y menciona, -lo siento- en mí oído.

Apago todo y me vuelvo para mirarla, -No entiendo.- digo preocupado pensando que es de nuestra relación de lo que está hablando.

-No pongas esa cara, te hablo de tú espalda.- mí rostro se suaviza.

-Lo siento solo pensé...- coloca su delicado dedo en mis labios.

-Tranquilo Mac.-

-¿Va a comer algo?-

-Mac no puedo, hoy tengo que ir a la corte y debo llegar muy temprano, pero de todas formas muchas gracias.- me da un pequeño beso en mís labios y sale apresurada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabo de terminar de declarar, se pospuso todo, odio cuando un culpable anda suelto por ahí como si nada.

-¡Stella!- escucho la voz de Gary.

-Lo que me faltaba.- susurro para mí.

Se acerca a mí, -Hola- se acerca y besa mí mejilla, -bueno quería disculparme contigo por lo de la otra noche, sé que actúe como un imbecil Y de verdad lo siento.-

-Gary mejor dejemos las cosas así.-

-Stella no creo; sabes que me gustas, y mucho, nunca te lo he negado... Solo dame una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.-

-Gary no voy a cambiar de opinión, eres un hombre muy atractivo pero es mejor quedar así.- le doy un apretón en su brazo, -Tengo que irme, adiós.- con esto sigo mí paso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la universidad y me encuentro con Alex, -Pensé que nunca volvería a verte.-

-No exageres-

-Bueno apenas y te veo.- dice divertida, -¿Mucha diversión?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Es una broma.- sonríe.

-Yo sí te ví ayer y estabas muy ocupada con Bobby, ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?- ella cambia a modo serio.

-No pasó nada.-

-Gracias a Dios.- ella me mira sería. -Alex no tienes que ponerte así.-

-Mac mejor cambiemos de tema.-

-¿Qué pasa Alex?-

-Nada, no pasó nada ni pasará.- la miro intrigado. -Lo llamó una chica y se fue, el no está interesado en mí y nunca lo estará, no soy su tipo, al parecer no soy lo suficientemente atractiva. No importa Mac.-

-Pues para mí eres muy hermosa.-

-Si claro.-

-Hablo enserio, eres preciosa y Bobby está ciego si no lo ve.- ella sonríe. -Sonriendo te ves más hermosa.-

-¿Siempre sabes que decirle a una chica?-

-Creo que es algo natural.- cuando digo esto no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro.

-Te ves más alegre o son ideas mías.-

-Yo?- asiente, -normal-

-No es normal Taylor, estás muy raro y quiero saber por qué.-

-Alex- digo serio.

-Ningun Alex, no me digas que pasó algo con esas mujer.- la miro impresionado, ¿Cómo es que son tan buenas para leer nuestro comportamiento? -No te lo puedo creer.-

-No alex.- miento.

-No me mientas, puedes confiar en mí, soy una tumba, de mi boca no saldrá nada.-

-Alex no pasa nada con Stella.-

-Pues no te creo.-

-Bien-

-¿Ya terminaron tús clases?-

-Sí.-

-Bueno podemos comer algo e ir al parque, a menos que tengas cosas mejores que hacer.- termina con sorna.

-No tengo planes.-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- me toma del brazo y empezamos a caminar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es hora de almorzar y no he comido nada, entro a un pequeño restaurante que está cerca del parque central, tomo asiento y ojeo el menú.

Levanto mí vista y veo a Mac con la chica del bar; la detallo bien y en realidad es muy bonita, es mucho más bajita que él pero es una chica muy linda.

Ambos se sientan, uno frente al otro, Mac queda a mí vista. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos se quedan en los míos.

Sonríe y la chica que lo acompaña gira para ver a quién está mirando, me mira, sonríe y su mirada vuelve a él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo último que pensé fue encontrarme con ella, Alex me mira con diversión. -Disimula.-

-¿Disimular qué?-

-Que te gusta esa mujer, estás que babeas.- dice con sorna.

-¡Alex!-

-Solo digo.-

-Pues dices mucho.-

-Deberias preguntarle si quiere unirse a nosotros.- la miro como si estuviera loca. -¿Qué? No me mires así; es evidente que te gusta esa mujer... Pones el ojo en alto Taylor, la inspectora Bonasera: dirige uno de los mejores laboratorios.-

-Es preciosa.- le digo distraído.

-En realidad es muy hermosa.-

-Claro que lo es.-

-Entonces dile que se siente con nosotros.- asiento me levanto y e dirijo hacia ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo Mac acercarse a mí, me sonríe y se sienta frente a mí, -Hola-

-Hola Mac- las ganas que tengo de besarlo son muchas pero me abstengo de hacerlo, lo último que quiero es que alguien se de cuenta.

-¿Cómo está?- lo miro divertida por su pena.

-Bien gracias- asiente.

-Bueno yo quería... Preguntarle si usted quiere unirse a nosotros; solo si quiere claro está.-

-Claro, si a tú amiga no le molesta no tengo ningún problema.-

-Muy bien.- me levanto y cuando estoy cerca de él me susurra, -se ve hermosa.- asiento y llegamos a su mesa. -Señorita Bonasera le presento a Alex Eames, Alex te presento a Stella.-

Alex se levanta y le extiende la mano, -Mucho gusto, aunque yo sé quién es usted.- la miro confundida y un tanto nerviosa pensando que Mac le dijo acerca de nosotros.

-¿Sabes?-

-Claro usted es la inspectora de uno de los mejores laboratorios de aquí.- respiro más tranquila y asiento. -usted ha dado charlas en la universidad.-

-Ya veo.-

-Sí.- sonríe, es una chica muy linda, viéndola bien es más baja que Mac, su cabello es liso de color castaño con toques rubios hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, sus ojos son miel con unas manchas verdes, tiene un cuerpo atlético y es muy bonita, la chica perfecta para Mac en realidad.

-¿Seguros que no los molesto en nada?- ella se sonroja y niega, una señal que me da a entender que por lo menos le gusta.

-No hay problema.- yo me siento en donde estaba Mac y el al lado de la chica.

Habla con él sobre lo que van a ordenar y el solo le dice que ordene lo que ella quiera, ella termina ordenando por los dos y yo elijo lo mío.

Stella está mirándonos, espero que no piense lo que no es; lo último que quiero es que deje de hablarme, llega la comida y empezamos a comer, unos minutos después suena su celular, se limpia sus labios con una servilleta y contesta, -Bonasera.-

-Hola Stella, sé que estás molesta por lo que pasó pero de verdad quiero hablar contigo; de verdad me interesas y mucho... ¿Podemos hablar de frente?"

"Gary..." cuando la escucho mencionar ese nombre mis celos se encienden, ¿Qué diablos quiere ese imbécil? Ella nota mi cambio de humor, pide un permiso y se levanta para que no pueda escuchar, ¿a qué está jugando?

-Disimula Mac- Alex dice llamando mí atención.

-¿Disimular qué?-

-Esa rabia, te cambio el semblante cuando recibió esa llamada.- la miro y niego, -Mac esa mujer debe tener no sé cuántos hombres detrás de ella, tú no tienes ninguna oportunidad real con ella.-

-No quiero escucharte Alexandra.-

-Muy bien Mac, como quieras.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo otra llamada entrante de Don, -Gary hablamos después que tengo una llamada urgente.-

-Muy bien cariño, espero que de verdad podamos hablar.-

-Ya te dije que sí, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

-Hola Don.-

-Stel Stiven fue encontrado muerto hace unos minutos.-

-¿En dónde?-

-En su casa.-

-Voy para allá.-

Cuelgo y voy a la mesa, -chicos fue un placer pero tengo un asunto importante por resolver.- le hago una seña a la mesera y ella viene, -¿Puede darme la cuenta?- ella asiente.

No es necesario.- dice Mac mirándome molesto.

-No es necesario pero quiero hacerlo.- la mujer me entrega la cuenta, le pago y le dejo su respectiva propina. -Gracias.- ella asiente y se va.

-Yo mismo puedo pagar mí cuenta, no necesito que usted lo haga.- sonrío para mí.

-Como tú digas Mac. Adiós Alex, fue un gusto conocerte, hacen una linda pareja.- ella se sonroja y niega.

-No, está equivocada.-

-Lo siento, pensé que tenían algo.-

-No tienes que dar explicaciones Alex.-

-Mac estás siendo muy grosero.- le digo muy seriamente.

-La están esperando, no pierda más tiempo hablando conmigo.-

-Muy bien, igual siento haber interrumpido su almuerzo.- digo dirigiéndome a Alex.

-No tiene por qué disculparse y también fue un placer.- dice Alex sonriendo; Mac está serio y mira lejos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se va y Alex me pega en el pecho, -¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No necesito su dinero Alex.-

-No me vas a salir con eso, ahí hay algo más.-

-Ya te dije que no hay nada más.-

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?- se enoja conmigo.

-No estoy siendo...-

Me interrumpe, -sí lo estás siendo, dime qué te pasa; no puedes guardarte todo Mac, te va hará daño.-

-Mira quién lo dice.- me mira sorprendida.

-¿Quieres saber lo qué pasó con Bobby?- su cara está roja. -Sí, me gusta Bobby... Creo que ya es algo evidente a los ojos del mundo... Menos a los de él, yo no le intereso en lo absoluto, para el soy solo una amiga; si es que me puedo llamar su amiga, Bobby es mucho peor que tú, él no habla con absolutamente nadie; no me deja entrar a su vida de ninguna manera. Eso es lo que querías saber, que no soy tan atractiva y sexy como las otras chicas, como Stella Bonasera. Esa es la verdad.- mí furia se aplaca y la abrazo, ella me mira y su rostro se acerca al mío.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en el estacionamiento, Mac estaba molesto, parecía celoso, será que piensa que tengo algo con Gary. Parece un niño cuando está molesto, sonrío para mí, me devuelvo.

Cuando entro los veo uno muy cerca del otro. Mi furia se desata, pero solo salgo, a la hora de la verdad no tengo nada qué reclamarle. Yo misma le dí luz verde para que se involucrara con otra chica cuando quisiera. 


	12. COSAS BUENAS, COSAS MALAS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me separo antes de que pase algo, -Lo siento.-

Ella niega, -no, yo lo siento.-

-Lex eres hermosa y mucho, créeme que físicamente me pareces muy hermosa, pero ya sabes que me encanta Bonasera y a ti bobby.-  
-¿Qué raro es el amor no crees?-

-Muy raro.- suspiro, -a mí no solo me encanta, yo amo a esa mujer... Cuando escuché el nombre de ese hombre, la sangre me hervía de los celos. Esa mujer se me clavó en el corazón y no la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos... Después de todo lo que pasó pensé que ya todo había cesado con él...-

-¿Pasó?-

Asiento, -sí, yo estuve con ella la noche de mi cumpleaños... Y fue la primera mujer...- me sonrojo.

-¿Eras virgen?- me mira sorprendida.

-Sí...- ella sonríe.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte.-

-Oh vamos, un chico de mí edad...-

Me interrumpe, -Mac eso es algo lindo...- la miro confundido, -que tu primera vez fuera con la mujer que amabas.-

-¿No crees que estoy loco?- ella niega.

-Mac si a ti te gusta yo no tengo por qué juzgarte... Además se ven muy lindos; ella se ve arto joven, es muy hermosa, pusiste tús ojos en alto.-

-Gracias Alex.-

-¿Gracias por qué? Igual por lo que acabas de hacer no creo que ella esté muy feliz... Te la cagaste.-

\- Tengo que hablar con ella, pero voy a esperar hasta más tarde.-

-Es la mejor decisión.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en mí habitación, me comienzo a desvestir, escucho que mí puerta se abre y luego se cierra; tomo mi arma, me dirijo a la sala que está prácticamente oscura excepto por la iluminación de las ventanas, escucho pisadas, -Un paso más y disparo.- veo un cuerpo fornido y bien formado.

-No hay necesidad de que dispare.- es la voz de Mac, enciende la luz.

Bajo el arma y la coloco en la cinturón de mi pantalón. -¿Qué diablos pasa por esa cabeza tuya? Casi te disparo Mac.- me mira.

-Quería disculparme y aquella vez no le entregué las llaves... sé que está molesta... Así que sabía que no iba a querer hablar conmigo...-

-Entonces irrumpiste en mí casa.- habla enojada.

-Señorita Bonasera...-

-Señorita Bonasera nada Mac... Primero te comportas como un niño por yo que sé... Lo último que necesito es que me estés armando shows a cada rato.-

-Lo siento, sé que exagere... Pero usted estaba hablando con ese hombre cuando se levantó, ¿Qué tiene que esconder?-

-No escondo nada, me llamó para hablar y punto. Además tú no tienes nada que reclamar.- su tono cada vez se pone más venenoso.

-¿A qué está jugando?-

-¿Jugando yo? Eso te pregunto a ti Mac.-

-¿Yo?- ella asiente, -no la entiendo.-

-Todos ustedes los hombres son iguales, unos mentirosos; sabrá Dios si en realidad fuí tú primera vez.- me acerco a ella. -no creo que sea buena idea.- me detengo. -No entiendo cómo me dejé meter en esto.- escucharla decir eso me molesta.

-Yo no tenía necesidad de mentirle señorita Bonasera, yo siempre he sido sincero con usted.- trato de mantenerme lo más calmado posible, no quiero terminar de arruinar todo.

\- Claro, sobretodo con lo de tu amiga.- simula unas comillas con sus dedos.

Sonrío y mis ojos vagan por su cuerpo, noto que su camisa de vestir no está, solo un sujetador de encaje que deja ver todo, mí cólera se va y me acerco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. -¿Está celosa? ¿Iba a atemorizar al intruso o a seducirlo?-

-Mac yo te estoy hablando enserio, yo vi cuando la ibas a besar.- mis ojos se abren, ¿Volvió?

-Pues vio mal.-

-No te burles Mac Taylor.- yo niego.

-Eso nunca... Eso fue una equivocación, si se quedó lo suficiente también debió haberse dado cuenta que yo me separé...-

-¿A sí?- su molestia no se va.

-Sí, fue solo un momento de debilidad pero lo juro que no pasó nada; de verdad la amo Stella. Además ella está enamorada de otra persona, solo somos amigos. Sé que no debí ponerme celoso pero no pude evitarlo, ¿Puede perdonarme?-

-Mac lo mejor es que te vayas.- niego y la abrazo.

-No quiero.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Su duro cuerpo se presiona con el mío, -Mac hablo enserio.- no me presta atención y me lleva hasta el sofá colocándose encima mío, sus ojos miran los míos y coloca un beso en mí boca, poco a poco mi rabia se va y mí deseo se extiende, siento su pene crecer contra mí, -Eres un descarado.- susurro contra su boca, él solo sonríe.

-Perdoname.- su cara se pone sería y sus ojos muestran sinceridad.

-Eres un tonto Mac.- lo beso, quito mi arma de mi cintura y la coloco en la mesita que está frente al sofá, Mac empieza a quitarse su camiseta exponiendo su hermoso y duro torso, lo ayudó a desabotonar su pantalón y bajo la corredera, rozo su miembro con mí mano, el gime y se aprieta más contra mí, -pero eres un tonto muy sexy.- él me calla con besos duros en la boca, su mano intenta quitar mi cinturón pero falla, -permíteme- lo empujo, él se sienta; me levanto, desabrocho mí cinturón y me quito mi pantalón.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su pantalón baja revelando su hermoso hilo, yo quito mis zapatos y bajo mi pantalón y mis boxers, la veo sonreír para sí.

Se sienta encima de mí, la delicada tela de su hilo rozando mí duro miembro, no aguanto y mis manos parten la delgada prenda. -¡Mac!- grita impresionada. -al paso que vas me vas a dejar sin ropa interior.-

-Así se ve más hermosa...- entro en ella con un solo movimiento, -OH DIOS...- ella gime.

-No pares Mac...- Muerde mi hombro lo cual me excita mucho más, comienzo con golpes duros, pongo mis manos en sus caderas y la atraigo fuertemente, ella lame mi cuello y me vuelvo mas cachondo, ella se aprieta a mí alrededor y guía los movimientos: lentos y sensuales; besa mis labios y su lengua juguetea con la mía. Siento que mí pene llega a lo más profundo de su interior y ella jadea, mis manos bajan sus caderas y golpeo en ese punto que la hace gemir, -ohhh así... Ahí... Más...- escuchamos que tocan la puerta y Stella silencia su boca en mí pecho, doy unos golpes más y ambos llegamos al clímax. -es cierto lo que dicen.- la miro confundido, -el sexo de reconciliación es él mejor.- sonríe y me besa nuevamente.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta, Stella se acuesta encima mío tratando de ignorar a la persona en la puerta. -STEL NECESITAMOS HABLAR... POR FAVOR ÁBREME.- se separa de mí y me mira, escuchamos su celular timbrar, ella me hace salir de su interior y se levanta recogiendo toda la ropa que hay regada, la sigo hasta el cuarto.

-¿Va a hablar con él?- le digo molesto y ella lo nota.

-Sí, necesito aclarar muchas cosas con él. No tienes por qué ponerte celoso Mac, la primera vez te la perdono pero no abuses.- coloca todo en la cama y se dirige a buscar unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta, se recoje el cabello y se revisa en el espejo. -no tienes de qué preocuparte.- se acerca y coloca un casto beso en mis labios.

Sale y cierra la puerta dejándome en la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviso la mirilla y aún está ahí, abro la puerta y Gary me entrega un ramo de rosas, lo miro impresionada y le digo que pase.

-Espero y te gusten.-

-Son muy hermosas.-

-No más que tú.- asiento, cierro la puerta y me vuelvo hacia él.

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Quiero hablar contigo y pedirte mis respectivas disculpas; sé que estás molesta por todo lo que pasó pero de verdad lo siento Stella.-

-Gary no tienes que disculparte ya lo que pasó, pasó.- él me mira no muy convencido.

-Quiero seguir intentándolo contigo.-

-Gary es mejor dejar las cosas así, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, eres un hombre excelente y cualquier mujer quisiera estar con un hombre como tú.-

-Menos la mujer que me gusta.-

-Gary por favor...- mí mirada se pierde en el sofá, se acerca y toma mi hilo en su mano, -Damelos.- me acerco a él e intento quitárselos pero los levanta, -no me gustan estos juegos.- lo miro seriamente.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- me río.

-Es mi casa por si no lo sabías.-

-Haste la lista, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero; además están rotos.-

-Un mal movimiento.-

-¿Con quién?- lo miro sorprendida.

-Con mi trasero, ahora damelos.-

-Sí claro.- me dice molesto.

-Si me crees o no eso es tú problema.- los tomo cuando se distrae. -sí no me crees puedes irte.-

-Perdón por ofenderte.-

-Gary mejor vete, hablamos después.-

Lo acompaño a la puerta, -perdón.- asiento y abro la puerta para que salga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La siento entrar, veo el hilo roto en su mano, tira el pequeño material hacia mí, -brillante gracia Taylor.-

-¿Lo vió?- sonríe.

-No solo lo vió.- su sonrisa se borra al instante, -dime que no lo dejaste a propósito.-

-No lo hice, se lo prometo.-

-Igual no me interesa.- se acerca y se sienta en mí regazo.

-¿No la volverá a molestar?-

-No lo sé.- dice colocando su cabeza en mi hombro. Meto mí mano dentro de sus pantalones y ella me mira sorprendida, -OH no Taylor, ¿Acaso no te cansas?- levanta su cabeza y me mira a los ojos, pero mí miembro tiene mente propia y se endurece contra mí voluntad, niega y lo toca, se levanta de mí; la veo agacharse y su cálida boca rodea mí duro pene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Intento levantarme pero el brazo de Mac me aprieta, -Mac...- él gruñe y pega su erección mañanera contra mí trasero; me muevo contra él y gruñe, una de sus manos bajan hasta llegar a mí sexo y lo acaricia, nunca había experimentado despertar al lado de un hombre; solo con él y no me arrepiento, uno de sus dedos entra en mí interior y empieza a moverse lentamente, -Mac detente.-

-¿Por qué? Además usted empezó.- me dice con voz ronca.

-Pero...- él se pone encima de mí, -Mac necesito ir al baño.- me mira dudando pero acepta. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La espero y se demora demasiado, no entiendo por qué; unos minutos más tarde entra con un albornoz a su alrededor y una toalla en su cabello, me sonríe pícaramente, -Muy lista.-

-Dije que necesitaba ir al baño, más no qué iba a hacer al baño.-

-Bien jugado.- se acerca a mí y me levanto.

Quedamos uno frente al otro y ella coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, -Mac al paso que ibas no íbamos a terminar pronto... tienes demasiada energía y yo tengo que irme temprano al trabajo; hay un caso que me está molestando y necesito cerrarlo de una vez por todas.- depósito un beso en su nariz y ella sonríe.

-Entiendo.- la abrazo, -te amo... tanto que duele.-

-Mac yo...- coloco mi dedo en sus labios.

-Tranquila.- asiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en la escena del crímen con Don, este caso me está volviendo loca; una niña violada y luego asesinada, odio los casos que involucran niños. El sospechoso que estaba siendo procesado el día anterior fue asesinado.

Empiezo a recoger evidencia, siento que bajan el seguro de un arma y lo colocan en mí cabeza, -te mueves y mueres.-

Lo último que siento es un golpe en mí cabeza y todo se vuelve negro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estoy en el apartamento de Stella esperándola, quedamos en encontrarnos para cenar. Dijo que llegaba mas tardar a las diez y ya son las once de la noche, la llamo y su teléfono se va a buzón, ¿Donde estará?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despierto y mis ojos no se acostumbran a la luz, -Veo que se despertó.- escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres?- se coloca frente a mí, es alto, delgado y de pelo corto. Me mira de arriba abajo.

-Tú peor pesadilla.-


End file.
